Wyatt Knight and the Golden Fleece
by Rilurz
Summary: I do not own anything, They belong to Rick Riordan.
1. Thaila's Tree

It's been almost a year since I joined Kronos...It is such a pain in the ass, he's always trying to tell me to obey his every freaking single order, and to top it off, he's threatening to keep me awake for another three weeks or maybe another month? Who knows…I certainly don't.

All I want to do is sleep, but Kronos is driving me crazy! I want to chop him up as soon as he comes back from Tartarus. And I mean that!

"Wyatt...How long do you think you can stay awake?" Kronos said in my mind, "As long as it takes, Kronos." I said his name like he was the worst thing in the world. He went quiet. I felt his presence retreat, "About time..." I said as my eye lids slowly getting heavy, "That's it...Sleep..." Something whispered in my ear. "Finally..." I said as I started to fall deeper into a slumber, but before my eyes completely shut, my eyes fluttered open. "No! If I fall asleep I'll be just like all of the others, Kronos's puppets." I said as I started thinking where I can go to sleep...Peacefully.

"There is only one safe place for half-bloods." Someone said. I looked at my doorway, if I wasn't so tired I would have reacted differently, but no I can't. "What is it father?" I asked half-heartedly. Not that I wanted it to come out like that, but it just did. When you're tired, you can do things you'll regret. Which is why I want to find a safe place to sleep, where even Kronos can't get into my mind.

"You mentioned a safe place for half-bloods? Are you talking about Camp Half-Blood?" I asked Hades. He came closer, "Well I'm not talking about Olympus am I?" He asked, "Tch, I'm going then" I said. Hades just nodded, "Hurry it up then, and one more thing. Don't come back here." He said coldly, "Wh-What? Why?" I asked angrily, he didn't answer, he simply walked away. "Fine! I didn't want to come back anyway!" I shouted after him, after that I got off my bed and got on my knee, "Some father..." I said before leaving.

A couple of seconds later I got to camp half-blood, well at least I thought it was. "What happened here?" I said to myself, I just shrugged, "I guess I have to see for myself."

I walked through the gates, for some reason something felt off, like there was danger near. My instincts kicked in, a black fire ball appeared in my hand and a four foot-long sword in the other. I looked around, waiting, I heard something move behind me, "Wyatt? Wyat-" I turned around and threw my fireball, "Whoa!? What the hell? Stop it! It's me!" Someone yelled, I summoned one more, "Who's 'me'?" I said.

The person held up their hands, "A friend..." He said. I looked closer, it was one of Ares's sons, "Neil...Don't you ever sneak up on me like that!" I yelled, "I could have killed you." Neil was one of the Ares kids that I knocked out when I played Capture the flag with when I found out I was the god of mortals.

He smiled, "But you didn't."

"I said, I could have" I laughed a little, I stopped laughing, "But...Something doesn't feel right, what's happing?" I asked him. He hesitated, "Let's go see Chiron," That's when I knew something terrible happened. "Okay." I said

Within minutes, we were in front of the big house, we walked inside, and I looked around for Chiron, "You sure he's here? I can't sense him at all." I told Neil, "That's because he's behind you. But that is weird that you can't sense someone so close." He said, I looked behind me, when I saw Chiron, I was shocked, "Ch-Chiron?" I said still in shock.

Chiron looked older then he should be...Like he was dying..."What's...What's going on?" I asked him, "Wyatt...It's good to see you again, but it is a bad time to be in the camp. Especially since Thalia's tree was poisoned." Chiron told me, but he was speaking slowly, "By who?" I asked.

* * *

 **I just said the hell with it :) I'm going to just upload all that I've done for my next Fanfic.**

 **Rilurz ~**


	2. another way to die

"But I guess that really doesn't bother you? Does it?" Chiron chuckled, "I guess you're right, but hey...I really want to know who poisoned Thalia's tree." Chiron thought about this, "Have you seen Luke recently?" He asked, I hesitated, which was a bad idea. "No, I haven't, why, did something happen to him?" I asked.

"No...But at the end of the camp last summer, he asked me if he could go with you on your journey, I told him he can't, so he said that he was going to get you, to explain why he should go with you...But you weren't here, so he told Percy everything he did before...Betraying him." Chiron told me, I bit my lip to be quiet. "So it was him that poisoned the tree?" I asked angrily.

Chiron looked relived that I wasn't working with Luke. "I'm glad you're still with us." He told me. I smiled, "Yeah me too." my smile faded, "Is there anything I can do to help you? Or help the camp I mean." I asked him, he shook his head, "This is a poison so old that even I've forgotten. So at the moment we don't know. So for the time being stay here, help defend the camp, we're low on campers, since there's a lot of them that attend school." Chiron explained to me.

"Yeah of course I'll help, but in exchange you have to help me with my powers or at least some of them." I told him, he nodded, "Very well."

"But first, defend the camp, make sure no monsters come in. And also, get some rest, you may be immortal, but everyone needs rest, even the gods do." Chiron said gently, I nodded, "Alright, send someone to wake me if something happens." I told Chiron, "Well do." He said.

I went to my old sleeping place, cabin eleven. When I walked in everyone looked at me, "Who are you?" A boy said,

No one said anything, they all looked uncomfortable, I sighed, "What is it? I won't get mad." I promised. Someone I knew walked forward, "Well...For us it's weird having a god in our presence, so not all of us are on board with you sleeping with us, especially when it's the god of mortals. The most powerful demi-god here." He said, I frowned, "So you guys don't trust me then?" I asked. No one answered

I left without saying another word, after a while I noticed how tired I was since I shadow traveled here, I couldn't go any further. I fell straight to the ground and passed out on impact.

Dreams…Where some certain monsters, titans and gods can invade your mind. Give you heart attacks if they want.

I was somewhere, somewhere I didn't recognize. It was peaceful, quiet and just nice…Is this really a demi-god related dream? Or just a plain nice dream? I don't know, but I like it, I was looking everywhere there was a cave and next to the cave was a beautiful garden with a fountain and some stone satyr's. There was also a pleasant smell coming from the cave. I walked towards it, before I could go far, something happened, I froze, everything went up in flames and then the ground opened up, and something old and ancient was coming up to me, I didn't dare move…Or more like I couldn't, "Wyatt…" It said slowly and quietly, and then it got closer, "Wyatt! Your soul is mine!"

With that I was awake, I looked around and then I checked my heart rate and my pulse, they were racing, "Oh….No…" I was breathing hard and too fast for my own good. I tried to call for help, but my voice wasn't working, "n-no…S-s-some…one…" I passed out…Or I might have just died. 


	3. Calypso

everything was black, it felt like I was dead, exactly like the last time…But the weird thing is, I mean exactly like last time. I could smell the same thing I smelt last time, "Juniper…" it was clear to me, I didn't die. Thank the gods, but I couldn't wake up, much less move, or open my eyes. "W-what…H-h-hap-pened…" I seemed to get out, but my eyes were still closed. "Shh." A soothing and gently voice said, "You'll be fine, just rest." I realized it was a girl. After that, I didn't say anything nor did the other person that was with me. I don't know what happened or how long I was out cold, but this was nice. I got to rest without dreaming, without having to worry about waking up in a cold sweat.

My eyes slowly opened, I saw the stars…No, not stars, it was the ceiling of a cave, looks familiar. I moved around to see if I was in good condition to talk with Kronos. "That son of a…No…I'm better than he is, I'm not going to go stoup down to his level. "So, you finally wake." Someone said, I looked at the entrance to the cave, for some reason I didn't feel danger so I reacted normally, "Yes, a lot better…What happened…Actually, where am I?" I asked the girl. She looked just as puzzled as I was, "I found you on the ground not too far from my cave. I didn't want you to catch a cold so I brought you in here." She said, I looked at her confused, "you have a cave near Camp half-blood?" I asked, she tilted her head, "What is this camp half-blood?" She said. Ok…This is starting to get weird, "Where are we?" I asked the girl, she looked ta me, "We're on my island Ogygia." She told me. "Wait…I'm on a different island?" I looked at the ground thinking about how that happened, "Did I shadow travel here? What? This is not right…I couldn't even move…How did I get here?" I mumbled to myself, "Well, maybe the gods did that? Or the fates?" The girl said.

I shook my head, "They are afraid of me, they wouldn't help me, at the vest least, they would like to see me destroyed." I said coldly, the girl looked shocked, "Are you…Are you an enemy of the gods?" She asked, puzzled by what I just said. "No I'm not, they just don't think I should be here, but they think I can help them. Well…The smart ones I mean." I chuckled, "You heard me Zeus, and I mean you and some others." I looked at the girl, she wasn't afraid nor was she surprised by what I was saying. "Why aren't you reacting to any of the stuff I'm saying?" I asked her, she simply shrugged. "You and I are the same in some ways." She said, I chuckled lightly, "And what ways are we the same?" I asked her.

"Well, we don't practically like the gods." She said boldly, I guess I can agree with that." I said, alright enough with the friendly conversation.

"Who are you?" I said. She sighed, "I am Calypso." She told me, I stared at her for a while, "Daughter of Atlas?" I asked, she nodded, I smirked. "I get it. This is your island right? And also your prison?" I asked, she nodded again, "Yes."

I looked around, "It's a really nice island, better than any island I've seen anyway. But big islands are sometimes better." I told her, she smiled, "I suppose." She said as she looked closely at me. "You're not like the others…Who are you? Or what are you?" She asked, I sighed. "My name is Wyatt Knight…God of mortals and also the god of the gods and titans, although they think differently." I smiled and laughed, "Believe it if you want but I am the most powerful demi-god out there. Even among the gods I'm the strongest, one of them learned the hard way." I smiled evilly. She chuckled nervously, "If what you say is true, then, I should greet you in a different way?" She said. I shook my head, "I may be the strongest being, but I'm also human, well, half human I mean. " I explained to her.

She looked confused, I sighed, "I am Wyatt Knight, god of mortals. And you know the rest, but let me explain this differently, I have three curses, one I was born into this world, second I have the god's powers and some of the titans, third I have the curse of Achilles." I explained to Calypso. For once she was shocked, "I…What?" she said, I laughed, "I know right? Crazy stuff, but it's true. Every word." I told her.


	4. I can come back, I promise

after I explained everything to Calypso, I told her that I had to go, "So early?" She said, I smiled, "It's alright, I'll be back someday." I told her, she looked really sad, "I promise I'll be back, I like talking to you, since you seem like a really good person and I also want a big sister." I said, her expression didn't change, but she looks worse after the sister comment. "Look I'm only eleven years old, and you're like sixteen or something, alright?" I told her, she looked embarrassed, "Eleven?" She said still embarrassed.

I smiled and nodded, "Hard to believe, right?" She seemed to calm down, "I guess a little brother would be nice...But you can't come back here." She said, I felt a little angry, "That's two places I'm not wanted."

"Oh. No. I'm sorry, I mean you can't return here, no one has ever returned here twice." I laughed, "Except gods?" I said. She stared at me, "How do you know that?" She asked, I shrugged, "I can feel it, I maybe a demi-god, but that doesn't mean I'm not a god, well, I guess it does mean that." I said to her. She smiled, "hmm...My little brother is a god? Wait you already explained that to me." She said to herself.

I laughed at her a little, "My big sister is a daughter of Atlas, a titan who carry's the sky, for eternity. Now that is something, maybe when I see him, I'll tell him you say hello." Calypso looked concerned, "What do you mean by that?" she asked, I smiled, "I'm a god, I'm a child of Hades and I'm a spy for both sides, basically I'm a double spy, but I'm doing all this for a different reason. A reason I can't tell you. So don't bother. And also yes I'm a child of Hades, god of the underworld." I told her.

She was thinking really hard, "You mean...You betrayed everyone you know?" she said.

I sighed, "No...I have a reason as to why I'm doing all this, and the fates are one of the reasons I'm doing this." I explained to her. But I guess it wasn't enough, "Is it for more power?" She asked, I have to admit, I got a little mad at that comment. "No, I can't tell you my reason, I'm sorry." I said coldly, she frowned, "You can't tell anyone? Why?"

"Personal reasons. That's all." I said flatly, she sighed, "I see, I guess we all have our reasons. But, This Island is isolated from the mortal world, there is no one I can tell, and also, the gods can't eavesdrop on us, only and I mean only when I give them permission to answer me back, they can hear us." Calypso said to me, I looked at her a little confused, "Uh...Where you getting at?"

"I mean, you can tell me anything, since I can't leave this island. Plus the gods don't visit me often, even if they do, they won't get anything out of me." Calypso said. I looked to the ground, "Let me think about this..." I said. She nodded. Let me see...She wants to know my reasons as to why I'm spying for Kronos and the gods...I guess...It wouldn't hurt.

"Alright, but first. Calypso, I have the power to shadow travel anywhere. Even here, that's how I ended up here, but I kind of think it was my subconscious. Anyway, I can do a lot of things." I said, and to prove my point I used my powers over the winds and used them so I could fly, and then I stopped time all around us, well I didn't really stop it, I just slowed everything down. And then I summoned two fire balls and then my sniper rifle. "When I am able to control my powers better, no one can stop me." I told Calypso. She stared at me in complete silence, she was also really stunned too like she didn't believe I was stronger than the gods. "My reason as to why I'm doing all this is because of the fates, I saw something I shouldn't have, and I saw something huge and I was fighting it." I told her, and with that I turned around, "I'll see you later." I said and smiled at Calypso. She nodded, "You're taking this rather well, why?" I asked, she shrugged. "I've been imprisoned by the gods and I can't really freak out, now can I? I mean what am I supposed to do?" She said, I laughed, "I guess you're right."

"Alright, see ya." I said and got on my knee. She nodded but she didn't say anything. I concentrated on camp half-blood, once I knew where I was going I shadow traveled.

In a couple of seconds I was in camp half-blood, right outside of the big house. "Well this is certainly a surprise." I said and walked in the big house. I looked around for Chiron after a minute I found him, Percy and Annabeth and a cyclops? "I expected Percy to be here, but not a cyclops." I said, Chiron looked at me, "Where have you been?" He asked, "I was with my father, I had something to do." I lied, "For four weeks?" He asked. Wait…Wait a freaking minute…I was gone for a couple days at least. "I was gone for three or four days at least. I couldn't have been gone for…" I trailed off. "Could it really be?" I asked myself, I looked at Chiron, "Are you certain it was four weeks?"


	5. Four Weeks

"Yes, I am certain, since these last four weeks I've been packing and talking to the gods." Chiron said.

"Packing? Why are you packing?" I asked, he sighed, "As I was telling these two, someone had to take the blame, so then I did take it, but I also got fired because of it." Chiron's eyes glinted with dark humor. "Lord Zeus was most upset, especially since it's the tree he'd created from the spirit of his daughter, poisoned! Mr. D had to punish someone. And I am pretty sure I told you this."

"Besides-

"So…You're telling me I was gone for four weeks!? I was laying on the ground for like an hour, it's impossible to sleep for four weeks and did I mention I was sleeping on the ground?" I said and also cut off Percy. I looked at Chiron he was thinking about this, "I'm sorry Wyatt, but this is something I cannot help you with, because I have to go now." He said kindly.

"But…This is crazy!" Annabeth cried, "Chiron you couldn't have had anything to do with the poisoning Thalia's tree!"

"Nevertheless," Chiron sighed, "some in Olympus do not trust me now, under the circumstances."

This isn't what I expected…Me sleeping for four weeks and Chiron getting fired, I guess that was why he looked so depressed that day. "What circumstances?" Percy asked. Chiron's face darkened. He stuffed a Latin-English dictionary into his saddlebag while the Frank Sinatra music oozed from his boom box.

"Alright…I'm going to look more into this…Until then see ya guys." I told everyone.

Percy turned and said, "But you just got here. Why are you leaving already?"

I sighed, "I need to find out how four weeks passed after I passed out only for an hour." I said. Chiron nodded but he didn't look sure about this. "One reason could be if you were in the underworld, then it's possible for four weeks to have passed, since time doesn't run the same in the underworld." Chiron explained. Well that makes sense, but I wasn't in the underworld…I was at Calypso's island, and I was sure I've been there for a couple of days. At least it felt like it. Maybe I should go back and ask her.

I hope time runs differently there too, if not, then…I don't know, I guess I was in a coma then. "So I'll see you guys in a while." I said and got on my knee, I started concentrating. A place where no man has returned there more than twice. A small island with one person on it.

A cave with stars above it. I closed my eyes and shadow traveled. "Ah!" Someone screamed, I opened my eyes. The person I saw twenty minutes ago was in front of me, "I actually did it? Yes!" I shouted. Calypso stared at me with wide eyes. "How?" She asked, she is certainly puzzled by what I did. "Didn't I explain to you how I would get back? Or no? But I told you I was actually going to come back. Because I'm like a god, so, I can return whenever I want." I told her. And before I forget I have to ask her something.

"I actually came back to ask you something, does time run the same here? Or is it like the underworld?" I asked. She tilted her head, "I thought that was obvious, time doesn't move the same as the mortal world here." She told me. I sighed with relief.

"Awesome. And also, can I get some more rest? There is nowhere I can rest in the mortal world, Kronos is always on my ass, and he keeps trying to make me obey his every word. Frankly, he's pissing me off. I actually almost died because of him, well I had a heart attack I don't know if that was because of him…Actually it's because of him. He wouldn't let me sleep. Every time I closed my eyes he would try to enter my mind, and try to get me to obey him."

Calypso thought about this, "He can be persistent, but even he would leave you alone once and an awhile. But why not listen to what he has to say? And then just sabotage his plan?" She explained to me.

That seems like a really good idea…Why didn't I think of that? Oh right…I was somewhat distracted.


	6. Tyson

After talking to Calypso I went to sleep for a while…But this time I won't be sleeping for four weeks. I never had any dreams while I'm at Calypso's it's really relaxing, it makes me feel like I shouldn't go back.

But I have to leave, if I don't then Kronos might do something I might regret. When I woke up, Calypso was tending to her garden, "Those are some awesome flowers." I said and smiled at Calypso, "Thanks." She said, "And good morning."

"Morning, how long was I out?" I asked, it's a normal question…Right? "Time…" Calypso mused, "Like I told you, time is difficult here. But I'd have to say more than a couple of days have passed."

I sighed, "Of course…Tsk, I can't dwell on how much time I slept. Right now, I should be heading back to camp half-blood." Calypso frowned, but she quickly replaced it with a smile, "Please come back soon, and hopefully you'll won't be tired when you come back." She told me. I nodded, "Later." I got on my knee, and pictured camp half-blood.

Within a couple of seconds I was in camp. Alright time to see what's happened in the last couple of days. Wait…Something doesn't feel right, uh, well I mean, I feel as though it's been hours not days…Weird…

I didn't notice until just now, it's around the time everyone started to eat. So I went to the pavilion. I didn't plan on scaring anybody, it just happened. "Holy!" A guy from the Apollo cabin screamed. I put my finger to my mouth, "Shh." He gulped and nodded.

Everyone was too loud to notice someone screaming, but after a while they fell silent. "Who invited that here?" Someone to my right said, I looked around, I don't know who that was. A familiar voice drawled, "Well, well, if it isn't Peter Johnson. My millennium is complete." I looked over to the head table and saw someone I didn't recognize.

"It's Percy Jackson." Percy gritted through his teeth.

Mr. D sipped his Diet Coke. "Yes. Well, as you young people say these days: Whatever." I sighed, "Dionysus, I actually prefer it if you didn't get their names wrong on a daily basis, well Percy's name I mean." I said out loud. His eyes flared in my direction, "Wyatt…It doesn't matter if you're like a god, you'll respect me as much as you respect your father." He barked at me. I floated over to him calmly, "My father? And who would that be?" I said as I landed next to him, a couple of people behind me gasped. Dionysus looked nervous, but he cleared his throat, "As I was saying…You need to watch out for this one. Poseidon's child, you know." Said to the guy to his right.

"Ah!" the prisoner said. "That one." The way they were speaking obviously mean they talked about Percy already. "I am Tantalus," the prisoner said, smiling coldly. "On special assignment here until, well, until my Lord Dionysus decides otherwise. And you, Perseus Jackson, I do expect you to refrain from causing any more trouble."

I laughed, "While I'm here, he won't be causing any trouble…Not that he ever does cause trouble."

They both stared at me, Tantalus was going to saying something, but Dionysus said something to him. "Hmm. Interesting." He said, but the way he said it bugged me. "What's so 'interesting'?" I asked him. He smiled coldly, "Nothing that you need to worry about." He said, I heard some campers gasp like I was going to get mad over something like that. "Alright then. But please cut Percy some slack, he did stop a civil war. Sure because he was born it was almost like he caused it, but why were they arguing in the first place?" I asked Tantalus. He sighed, and ignored me.

A satyr inched forward nervously and set a plate of barbecue in front of Tantalus. The new activities director licked his lips. He looked at his empty goblet and said, "Root beer. Barq's special stock. 1967."

The glass filled itself with foamy soda. Tantalus stretched out his hand hesitantly, as if he were afraid the goblet was hot. "Go on, then, old fellow," Dionysus said, a strange sparkle in his eyes. "Perhaps now it will work." I watched him as he reached for it. Tantalus grabbed for the glass, but it scooted away before he could touch it. A few drops of root beer spilled, and Tantalus tried to dab them up with his fingers, but the drops rolled away like quicksilver before he could touch them. He growled and turned toward the plate of barbecue. He picked up a fork and tried to stab a piece of brisket, but the plate skittered down the table and flew off the end, straight into the coals of the brazier. I smiled, well I guess his curse won't go away that easily.

"Blast!" Tantalus muttered.

"Ah, well," Dionysus said, his voice dripping with false sympathy. "Perhaps a few more days. Believe me, old chap, working at this camp will be torture enough. I'm sure your old curse will fade eventually."

"Eventually," muttered Tantalus, staring at Dionysus's Diet Coke. "Do you have any idea how dry one's throat gets after three thousand years?"

I looked over to Percy to check if he remembered him from the underworld. "You're that spirit from the Fields of Punishment," Percy said. "The one who stands in the lake with the fruit tree hanging over you, but you can't eat or drink."

"Yup, that's him. Tantalus the one and only one that will never be able to eat or drink anything ever again." I said. Tantalus sneered at us. "A real scholar, aren't you?"

"You must've done something really horrible when you were alive," Percy said, mildly impressed.

"What was it?" He asked.

Tantalus's eyes narrowed. Behind him, the satyrs were shaking their heads vigorously, trying to warn us.

"I'll be watching you, Percy Jackson," Tantalus said. "I don't want any problems at my camp."

"Your camp has problems already … sir." Percy told him.

"Oh, go sit down, Johnson," Dionysus sighed. "I believe that table over there is yours—the one where no one else ever wants to sit."

Percy said, "Come on, Tyson."

"Oh, no," Tantalus said. "The monster stays here. We must decide what to do with it."

I cleared my throat. "Oh now what?" Tantalus asked annoyed.

"Well I just wanted to say that, it- he can sit with me and Percy." I said and bowed, "If you don't mind. Sir." I gave him a cocky grin.

At the corner of his mouth twitched, but he didn't say anything. Looks like I'm getting on his nerves.

"His name is Tyson." Percy said.

"Tyson saved the camp," Percy added. "He pounded those bronze bulls. Otherwise they would've burned down this whole place."

"Yes," Tantalus sighed, "and what a pity that would've been."

Dionysus snickered.

"Leave us," Tantalus ordered, "while we decide this creature's fate." Completely ignored, "You know I don't like being ignored. Especially by someone weaker than me."

"I don't care, my camp. My rules." Tantalus countered. Damn…He's got me there, I'm the god of mortals so I can't really do anything to him right now. I sighed, "Not your camp, but I'll let this slide."

Percy followed my lead, "I'll be right over here, big guy," He promised. "Don't worry. We'll find you a good place to sleep tonight."

Tyson nodded. "I believe you. You are my friend." Percy looked somewhat guilty.

We walked over to the Poseidon table. A wood nymph brought me and Percy a plate of Olympian olive-and-pepperoni pizza. Percy didn't bother with eating his pizza. We got up and went to up to the bronze brazier and scraped part of it into the flames. I went first.

I hesitated, "Hades." I sighed, "Accept my offering."

Percy did the same but with his father. Although he stayed there longer than I did.

We went back to our seats, but as soon as we sat down Tantalus had one of the satyrs blow the conch horn to get our attention for announcements.

"Yes, well," Tantalus said, once the talking had died down. "Another fine meal! Or so I am told." As he spoke, he inched his hand toward his refilled dinner plate, as if maybe the food wouldn't notice what he was doing, but it did. It shot away down the table as soon as he got within six inches.

"And here on my first day of authority," he continued, "I'd like to say what a pleasant form of punishment it is to be here. Over the course of the summer, I hope to torture, er, interact with each and every one of you children. You all look good enough to eat."

Dionysus clapped politely, leading to some half-hearted applause from the satyrs. Tyson was still standing at the head table, looking uncomfortable, but every time he tried to scoot out of the limelight, Tantalus pulled him back.

"And now some changes!" Tantalus gave the campers a crooked smile. "We are reinstituting the chariot races!"

"Say what?" I muttered, but I wasn't the only one. Murmuring broke out at all the tables—excitement, fear, disbelief.

"Now I know," Tantalus continued, raising his voice, "that these races were discontinued some years ago due to, ah, technical problems."

From what I've heard some people died…"Three deaths and twenty-six mutilations," someone at the Apollo table called. "Yes, yes!" Tantalus said. "But I know that you will all join me in welcoming the return of this camp tradition. Golden laurels will go to the winning charioteers each month. Teams may register in the morning! The first race will be held in three days' time. We will release you from most of your regular activities to prepare your chariots and choose your horses. Oh, and did I mention, the victorious team's cabin will have no chores for the month in which they win?"

Well that will get them excited, an explosion of excited conversation—no KP for a whole month? No stable cleaning? Was he serious?

Then the last person I expected to object did so. "But, sir!" Clarisse said. She looked nervous, but she stood up to speak from the Ares table. There was something on her back, which made me laugh and there was some snickers from some of the other campers. "What about patrol duty? I mean, if we drop everything to ready our chariots—"

"Ah, the hero of the day," Tantalus exclaimed. "Brave Clarisse, who single-handedly bested the bronze bulls!"

Clarisse blinked, then blushed. "Um, I didn't—"

"And modest, too." Tantalus grinned. "Not to worry, my dear! This is a summer camp. We are here to enjoy ourselves, yes?"

"But the tree—"

"And now," Tantalus said, as several of Clarisse's cabin mates pulled her back into her seat, "before we proceed to the campfire and sing-along, one slight housekeeping issue. Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase have seen fit, for some reason, to bring this here." Tantalus waved a hand toward Tyson.

I stood up, "Now hold on. If they didn't do that you guys would've had to clean up more than just few cabins." Uneasy murmuring spread among the campers. They stared at me and Percy. I ignored them.

"Cyclopes have a reputation for being bloodthirsty monsters with a very small brain capacity. Under normal circumstances, I would release this beast into the woods and have you hunt it down with torches and pointed sticks. But who knows? Perhaps this Cyclops is not as horrible as most of its brethren. Until it proves worthy of destruction, we need a place to keep it! I've thought about the stables, but that will make the horses nervous. Hermes's cabin, possibly?"

Silence at the Hermes table. Travis and Connor Stoll developed a sudden interest in the tablecloth. I couldn't blame them. The Hermes cabin was always full to bursting. There was no way they could take in a six-foot-three Cyclops.

"Come now," Tantalus chided. "The monster may be able to do some menial chores. Any suggestions as to where such a beast should be kenneled?"

Suddenly everybody gasped.

"Poseidon…What the hell man!?" I said out loud. Tantalus scooted away from Tyson in surprise. Percy stared at the brilliant green light that was about to change his life—a dazzling holographic image that had appeared above Tyson's head.

Swirling over Tyson was a glowing green trident—the same symbol that had appeared above me the day Poseidon had claimed me as his son. But he didn't do that, the fates did, they showed everybody that I didn't have just one godly parent well…I do, I just have most of the gods powers.

There was a moment of awed silence.

Being claimed was a rare event. Some campers waited in vain for it their whole lives. When I'd been claimed by Poseidon last summer, everyone had reverently knelt. But now, they followed Tantalus's lead, and Tantalus roared with laughter. "Well! I think we know where to put the beast now. By the gods, I can see the family resemblance!"

Everybody laughed except Annabeth and a few other campers.

I guess there is only so much I can take before I lose my cool. I flew over to Tyson, "QUIET!" Some thunder rumbled in the sky, "He is a son of Poseidon, it is not a laughing matter!" I shouted, everyone suddenly took an interest in table clothes. "Good. Now Tyson. Do you understand what this means?" I asked him as he tried to swat at the glowing trident that was now fading over his head. I guess he doesn't understand. I turned around, "You'll respect Tyson, leave Percy alone and never laugh at another half monster or half-blood when they are claimed, got it?" I asked everyone in an angry tone. No one said anything.

Even Tantalus was quiet. He was more or less stunned.

* * *

 **Well this one is longer then the rest**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Rilurz ~**


	7. The Golden Fleece exists

For the past couple of days, no one mentioned Percy having a monster for a half-brother. But like all mortals they talk about it when me or Percy aren't around. The only one that was extremely happy was Tyson, he still didn't understand that Percy was embarrassed, ashamed even.

When me and Percy are alone, I try to bring up how it's not bad having a monster for a brother, but he always denies it, "He's not my brother!" He would say, "He's more like a half-brother on the monstrous side of the family. Like … a half-brother twice removed, or something." No one would fall for that, but I decided to let the matter drop.

I didn't really know what to do to make him feel better, because I've never really had problems involving my friend's family problems. But Annabeth knew exactly what to do. I decided to watch over Percy twenty four seven. Because I know what these campers are like, they'll make fun of him the second I'm not there.

But I decided to go invisible, "Hey man…You don't have to do this." Percy told me. "Yes I do Percy, I need to know if you can handle this. As I keep telling you, having a monster for a brother is not that bad. Now go meet with Annabeth, I'll be close by." I said. He nodded and walked out of his cabin. I followed him all the way to Canoe Lake, Percy and Annabeth were sketching chariot designs. And then some jokers from Aphrodite's cabin walked by and asked Percy if he needed to borrow some eyeliner for his eye … "Oh sorry, eyes."

I slowly walked in front of them. They tried to walk away, but they bumped into me. I released my powers and became visible, "Busted." I said and grab them both by the shoulders, "I'll see you two later, Percy. Annabeth." I shadow traveled, "So just because I wasn't there you thought it was okay to make fun of Percy?" I asked them. They didn't answer. "What…What the heck was that?" One of them said, the other one looked scared, "Oh come on, don't be babies." One of them were shivering. Oops.

"Hey, just tell your cabin mates to not mess with Percy too much, alright? And I'm sorry I didn't know this would scare you this much." I apologized to them. I quickly got out of there. When I got back to Percy and Annabeth. Percy asked Annabeth something that caught my attention. "He is not! What have you got against Cyclopes, anyway?"

She didn't reply. "Is there a story as to why you don't like cyclops?" I asked Annabeth.

Annabeth's ears turned pink.

"Annabeth?"

She sighed, "Can we just…" She trailed off, "You aren't going to give up, are you?" She asked me. I smiled and nodded, "No, so you might as well tell us."

She hesitated, "I'm not going to tell you everything but, there was three of us plus a satyr. One of course was me, the other two was, Luke and Thalia. The satyr was Grover. The thing that was chasing us was a cyclops." Annabeth told us. "But that doesn't…" I realized something. Four of three made it. "Thalia stayed behind so she could buy you some time. Didn't she?" I asked, Annabeth looked pained, she said nothing so all she did was nod. I let the matter drop. "But that doesn't mean you should treat him like he's this horrible thing." Percy said. "He saved my life after all."

"I know…I'm sorry. Now can we get started on this chariot?" Annabeth said. Percy nodded, "Yeah." Well I guess that's my que, "I'll see you guys later, and I got some things to do." I told them. Percy was about to say something, but I didn't give him a chance to say it, I shadow traveled to the underworld, "Kronos, is there anything you want me to do?" I said to the pit. A presence approached me. "I sent Luke to do your work, but…Since you're here, I need you to get me the Golden Fleece." He said, I froze. "It still exists?" I blurted out.

Kronos seemed annoyed, "Yes. Which is why I want you to retrieve it for me. Luke can get it, but you are faster than he is. So I'll have you get it instead."

I'm not sure I want to do this. "If I get this Golden Fleece what happens after that?" I asked warily. His presence retreated, I guess it's something he doesn't want to tell me.

How will I find this Golden Fleece? Maybe Annabeth will know. Maybe…

* * *

 **I'm slowly putting this fanfic together, I'm thinking this fanfic will be 30 or 35 chapters long.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Rilurz~**


	8. Information

After Kronos told me to go after the Golden Fleece, I went back to camp half-blood to see if Annabeth knew anything about the Golden Fleece.

When I found her, she and Percy were putting on the final touches on their chariot, it's only been a couple hours at least, how the hell did they already get this much work done? Especially since they don't have any one helping them? I mean they aren't Hephaestus children, you get what I mean. Anyway I better ask my quest and get going.

"Annabeth?" I said.

She jumped when I called her, "My gods! Wyatt! How many times have I told not to sneak up on me like that?" Annabeth screamed as she turned around to meet my eyes. For a few seconds I was dumb folded, "Uh…A lot…? Maybe?" I said sheepishly.

She sighed, "What is it?"

"Um…" I looked up to the sky. "OH! That's right, I wanted to know if you knew anything about the Golden Fleece?" I asked, about time.

That caught Annabeth attention more than I thought. "I do. But I'm not sure it still exists. But I guess you want to know either way, right?" Annabeth said. I grinned, "I guess you're finally starting to understand me. Good."

Annabeth told me a lot about the Golden Fleece, but the only thing she didn't tell me, was where the Golden Fleece was located. I guess she just doesn't know where it is. Well probably not yet. Since from what I've read and heard, this Golden Fleece has a lot of healing properties, including getting rid of unwanted poisons. So it would make sense that Annabeth would know a lot about this, since there's a poison no one has ever seen.

"Well…I think that's all I know about it. But why do you want to know so much about the Golden Fleece?" Annabeth asked, I really wanted her not to ask, but I guess I may as well ask a question of my own, "So how is your guys Chariot holding up?"

She tilted her head, but she decided to let it drop, "Good. We're just about finished. There is a race tomorrow, you going to be around for that?" She asked me in a tone I never thought I would hear, sweet and gentle. So she kind of caught me off guard. "Oh…I'm not…" I trailed off, what's the point in looking for something if I don't know where the damn thing is?

"Sure. I'll still be around for that." I smiled, she did the same, "Alright, well I'll see you later then." She said and took off. After she left I frowned, "why is she suddenly nice to me? What's going on in her head?" I said to myself. "Well you did save her from being pulled into the abbess. And you saved her some other times too."

I completely forgot Percy was here… "Hey Percy, what's up?" I asked. He shrugged, "Nothing much, just finished this while you guys talked." I sighed, "If you wanted help or wanted to talk too, then you should have said something."

I chuckled when he didn't reply right away, "I was just kidding man. Anyway, I'm going to check on some things, see ya later." I waved to him. He nodded, but he still had that look on his face, he still doesn't believe he has a monster for a brother. That's something I can't fix, he has to fix that on his own…Family problems…His words still rung in my head. 'And one more thing, don't come back here.'

They keep repeating over and over in my head, they really hurt…Damn mortal feelings…

* * *

 **Well this is all I got today, maybe more, but anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Rilurz~**


	9. Sacred

So I spent the day just talking with people, but they were all still nervous when I was around them. So I thought it would be best if I didn't stay too long. I guess it would have been a good idea to go to Luke for information, since he's the one going after it, so I assume he knows where it is. But I promised Annabeth I would be around for the race.

The day was almost over, but right now, it is time for us to eat. The reason why I love this place so much, I get eat awesome food every day. Everyone was sitting at their tables, Percy was with Tyson and he still looked…Mad…I guess.

Tyson on the other hand, he was more or less happy with what he found out. I decided not to sit with them. I went to the head table, Mr. D barely looked up, "What is it, Trevor." I sighed, "You're doing that on purpose." He gave me a cheeky grin, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Please…

"Mr. D, True you're a god and for that I'll respect you. But. I'm not one to ignore someone who is weaker than me, disrespect me. Anyway, I was wondering if I could sit at Artemis's table." I said calmly. And then I returned the favour, I gave him a cocky grin. The edge of his mouth twitched, but he didn't say anything, kind of. Anyone remember when Percy first arrived? And he got on Mr. D's bad side? When he looked straight in Percy's eyes? That is what Mr. D just did to me. But what I saw was different I think.

He showed me a giant…Not just any giant I knew about this giant…Heh, giant isn't the word for this monster it was as big as a skyscraper, but this thing was sleeping…Even so it was terrifying. I wanted to leave that place and never come back, I never wanted to see that thing again…But I have feeling I'm going to see it again. When it was over, I was sweating. "You…" I couldn't speak, "Don't underestimate a gods powers." He said, but his mouth didn't move, just like last time, he spoke into my mind.

"Just answer me, may I sit at Artemis's table?" I said, but it was kind of hard to get out. That bastard…

"You're the god of mortals, you answer to no one, do you not?" Mr. D said with the same grin as before, "I hope you'll think twice before talking to me like that again."

He caught me off guard and also I'm still weak, I need more rest. So I have no choice but to obey him. But…Why show me something like that? I'm sure it has something to do with my fate…Should I be thanking him?

No. I won't thank him of all people.

I left the head table and sat at the Artemis table when I made my way there a lot of people stared at me like I was crazy. "Don't be surprised." I sneered at them as I walked by, I guess they got the idea I was mad. Everyone's eyes went back to their food. They also went back to talking among themselves, but there was tension in the air. Obviously because of me.

The rest of the day went by in a flash, I was mad alright, that of all the gods, Dionysus, was the one that would actually be the one that scared me…The weakest one.

It was just a vision…But either way, I was scared. No one wants to fight that or see it…

* * *

 **Well this one came to me a lot faster then the other chapters hopefully that'll keep happening. Anyway Hope you enjoy.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Rilurz~**


	10. The race is ready

The next day was somewhat more exciting than most days, I can only assume it's because of the race. Which is obvious to everyone, but I like pointing those things out. I think the weather was weird, probably because I'm not used to hot and humid mornings. Anyway, something caught my eye. Birds, not just a few, but thousands of birds.

These birds were fat gray and white pigeons, except they didn't coo like regular pigeons. They made this annoying metallic screeching sound that reminded me of submarine radar.

When I got to the racetrack I noticed it was a homemade racetrack it was built in a grassy field between the archery range and the woods. That's pretty cool. Hephaestus's cabin had used the bronze bulls, which were completely tame since they'd had their heads smashed in, to plow an oval track in a matter of minutes. I'm guessing that's the work of Tyson.

There were rows of stone steps for the spectators— Tantalus, the satyrs, a few dryads, and all of the campers who weren't participating. Mr. D wasn't here, I'm glad, but I kind of wanted to get back at him.

"Right!" Tantalus announced as the teams began to assemble. A naiad had brought him a big platter of pastries, and as Tantalus spoke, his right hand chased a chocolate eclair across the judge's table. "You all know the rules. A quarter-mile track. Twice around to win. Two horses per chariot. Each team will consist of a driver and a fighter. Weapons are allowed. Dirty tricks are expected. But try not to kill anybody!" Tantalus smiled at us like we were all naughty children. "Any killing will result in harsh punishment. No s'mores at the campfire for a week! Now ready your chariots!"

That's not really a harsh punishment, but maybe for the ones who love chocolate, which obviously means I don't love chocolate at all. They just taste really weird to me, sometimes even disgusting. Anyway, Beckendorf led the Hephaestus team onto the track. They had a sweet ride made of bronze and iron—even the horses, which were magical automatons like the Colchis bulls. I had no doubt that their chariot had all kinds of mechanical traps and more fancy options than a fully loaded Maserati. Who knows, maybe they have wheels that won't break? Maybe they even have spikes that can pop out of the side of the wheels. It's a possibility since they are the children of the god of craftsmen, basically the god of making stuff.

On the other hand the Ares chariot was blood red, and pulled by two grisly horse skeletons. Clarisse climbed aboard with a batch of javelins, spiked balls, caltrops, and a bunch of other nasty toys. That suits them, because they're idiots, they didn't make sure their chariot can hold up when they make the second turn, the first turn they can make but the second they won't make it.

Now here's a cabin I like, but they don't like me. Apollo's chariot was trim and graceful and completely gold, pulled by two beautiful palominos. Their fighter was armed with a bow, though he had promised not to shoot regular pointed arrows at the opposing drivers. Pretty good craftsmanship, but it won't last.

Now Hermes cabin didn't do a good job nor a bad good. But the chariot was green and kind of old-looking, as if it hadn't been out of the garage in years. It didn't look like anything special, but it was manned by the Stoll brothers, and I shuddered to think what dirty tricks they'd schemed up. Since those goof balls have done a lot of stuff that piss me off…But it's not their fault, blame their dad.

Nah.

Anyway the last two were Annabeth and Percy on one and the other was Athena cabin. The pigeons were gathering, almost a minute has gone by now there's at least two thousand birds. I've got a bad feeling about this.

The conch horn sounded, "Charioteers!" Tantalus called. "To your mark!" Everyone went to their chariots, not many people realized how many pigeons were here now. I'm not edge right now, their metallic screeches are bugging me…

Metallic?

* * *

 **This chapter is a little longer than most of the others, today I might have two other chapter done 'maybe' or maybe I'll only have this one today I don't know yet.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Rilurz~**


	11. A power to stun the crowd

I'm pretty sure pigeons don't screech or make metallic noises.

Tantalus waved his hand and the starting signal dropped. The chariots roared to life. Hooves thundered against the dirt. The crowd cheered all round me.

At the beginning a chariot already went down the Apollo chariot flip over. The Hermes chariot had rammed into it—maybe by mistake, maybe not. The riders were thrown free, but their panicked horses dragged the golden chariot diagonally across the track. I have to admit this is awesome.

The Hermes team, Travis and Connor Stoll, were laughing at their good luck, but not for long. The Apollo horses crashed into theirs, and the Hermes chariot flipped too, leaving a pile of broken wood and four rearing horses in the dust. Two chariots down within the first twenty feet. Nice.

I didn't pay attention to the rest of the race, because those birds…There was more than before now. Even louder than before too. I've got to do something, but if I do, what happens? They started to fly around now, oh no. No time for thinking, I summoned two fire balls in my hands and shot in the air, taking out at least a hundred of them. "What!?" Tantalus yelled as he looked up. He looked at me with annoyance, "Now's not the time to play with your powers!" He said to me, "Oh shut it! We need to get everyone to defend themselves these aren't normal birds." I told him. After that the birds started swarming the people on the track, "Dammit Tantalus! Call the race off!" I shouted at him. He started to look panicked, "Stop the race!" He ordered, "Defend me!"

Aw man, maybe I shouldn't be the god of mortals? This guy is getting on my nerves, "Everyone, defend the camp!" I yelled. I started shooting more fireballs in the air taking out most of them, but they were still attacking everyone. I can't risk hitting anyone, I guess it's now or never, I used Kronos's power to slow down time. Everything was moving in slow motion. I picked off all the ones that were ganging up on one person at the same time. The Ares cabin couldn't care less about this mess right now, they were too busy winning. They were about ten feet from the finish line. Useless.

I got all the pigeons that were on all the people on the ground, I decided to look around some more, I flew to the sky, and there wasn't anything left. "Thank the gods…" I looked to the ground everyone was still moving slowly, "Everyone is safe." I released Kronos's power, time started up again, it was back to normal.

I slowly flew back down the camp, when I saw everyone's faces…They were afraid, most of them pale. "What!?" I shouted, "Why am I so scary! I just saved this camp! Why do you all look like that!?" Sure I'm like a god right now, but they looked like I just doomed their camp. I should leave and never come back.

"W-Wyatt," Annabeth called, "Thanks for saving our camp."

"Yeah! That was awesome!" Percy yelled as he clapped me on the back.

"Birds go BOOM!" Tyson told me. And then he gave me a bear hug, He lifted me up. Everyone's faces changed, and without realizing it, mine did too. I was happy…What a child I am.

* * *

I think this is the last chapter until tomorrow, but if I may ask, how am I doing?

Thanks for reading!

Rilurz~


	12. Sliver

"P-Put me down." I told Tyson softly, I have no reason to get mad at some as sweet as him. "Answer me…" I said and looked down, everyone was quiet, "It's just that- your powers-" the person that was talking trailed off, Annabeth spoke up, "Wyatt, your powers are just too much for us demi-gods…" She said and smiled at me, "So, what? You want me to leave this camp? Leave it to you guys?" It's not a bad idea, I mean they were doing well before I came along, but with me here, they really have to do anything, so I guess I get it, they just want something to do. But that doesn't mean they should act like I'm some monster.

Tantalus broke the tension, "Bravo!" Tantalus said. "We have our first winner!" He walked to the finish line and awarded the golden laurels for the race to a stunned-looking Clarisse. Although they won because of the interruptions.

Tantalus turned to me and the others, "I hope you'll take responsibility for disrupting the race." He said to me. I am in no mood to hear this guy act like it was my fault they attacked us. "So I should have let things go the way you wanted? Where all the campers are wounded?" I asked angrily. "I don't care if you kick me out of camp because of this, but, I won't let you just watch everyone in this camp suffer in front of you. You can't do anything to help them, you can't even defend yourself."

As if on que, one Stymphalian bird came out of nowhere and went straight for Tantalus, he tried covering his head, I did something new, I extended my arm and pointed to the Stymphalian bird, it stopped in mid-air, it's wings extended its neck straight, so it looked like it was staring at the sky. It made a noise like electric cords being ripped out of the walls, and once again everyone's faces were either filled with fear or surprise.

When I moved a finger one wing would get pulled and when I moved my pinky the other wing would move, when I moved the middle finger, its neck would get stretched out. It was my puppet. I closed my hand in a fist slowly, the birds wings closed slowly, and then its neck would go into a looking down position slowly, and its feet would also curl up. It was slowly going into a ball. This new power…Can control things? Living and non-living objects?

Before I realized it, I was being attacked, arrows came out of the woods, sliver arrows. Even if they hit me, they would never pierce my skin. There was twenty arrows that was fired in total, I didn't want them to know I went for a dip in the river Styx so I decided to use my power to control objects.

All around me arrows were floating. I brought one close, I was right, sliver, just like before, when I died. That seems so long ago. I wanted to send all those arrows back to whoever shot them at me. But instead I'd rather meet the culprit face to face. I shadow traveled into the woods, whoever this was, was really fast. They were already a little past half-blood hill. I'm not letting them go. I shadow traveled again, this time right next to the person.

This person wasn't anyway older than me, she was fourteen or fifth-teen? She had auburn hair. When I stopped her, she turned to look at me, the look in her eyes were too old for a fourteen year old girl. "Who are you?" I asked cautiously, what I didn't realize, was that she had a huge sliver bow. But this can't be who I think it is.

* * *

 **Well I guess this is it until January? Maybe But anyway, I hope you enjoy this small chapter.**

 **As always thanks for reading!**

 **Rilurz~**

 **P.s I don't know how to start up he next chapter, eve though I've been thinking long and hard about who I was going to add to Wyatt's everyday life. And I guess you guys have an idea as to who it is. I just don't know how I should start it, maybe when I come back I'll have an Idea, or someone could P.M me an idea, if not, that's alright.**


	13. Artemis, goddess of the hunt

"To think one poisoned arrow wasn't enough to kill thee." She said, her accent was old fashioned. "Poisoned arrow?" I asked with a confused look on my face, "Yes, one that got you killed, but it didn't kill you itself." She told me, "I'm still not following." I said.

she scuffed, "Of course you wouldn't understand something so simple."

She's kind of getting on my nerves, "Who are you? Why did you attack me? And if it was you when I first got killed than why are you trying to kill me again?" I asked. Those were reasonable questions, "I swear, thou brain is as small as thy brothers..." She sighed.

Brother?

"Does thee not know when there is a goddess in thy presence?" She said coldly.

It took me a while, "Sliver...Artemis, goddess of the hunt." I said and bowed respectfully, "I'm sorry m'lady, I was just surprised to see you in that form. Forgive me." Although she was the one that tried to kill me...Twice.

Artemis looked me over with caution, even though I am stronger than her right now, I can't attack her...Even if she did attack me twice. "If I may ask...Why did you attack me? Twice no less." I asked.

"Thou possess too much power, enough to take down thy father. I can't let such a being exist." She said as she withdrew an arrow and got ready to shot me at point blank range. "You can't be serious...I would never attack Zeus, well...That depends if he attacks me." I told her and held my hands, she didn't let out of her arrow nor did she withdraw it. "You have my word Lady Artemis." I said and bowed.

Again she eyed me, considering what I said she doesn't trust me. I move back just a little, I guess she was waiting for me to move or just do something, because as soon as I did, she let her arrow fly towards my head, I didn't move or try to stop it, I guess it's now or never, right?

The arrow simply bounced off my head, "Before you might have been able to kill me, but now I don't think so." Artemis's bow disappeared into thin air, "What...How...?" I looked at Artemis, I guess she now understands the situation. I cannot die by a god or anyone for that matter.

"So you're not going to try and hunt me anymore? And if you could, can you stop talking like that? People nowadays don't say 'thy, thou or thee." I asked, that's something I don't think anyone has ever asked her. Because she looked surprised, "Oh sure, you get surprised when you get asked to stop talking like that, but when you can't kill me you think it's normal..."

She returned to her normal self...Well as normal as a goddess can be. "Very well, I shall not hunt the- I shall not hunt 'you' anymore. But I will be keeping an eye on you. And don't sit at my table, it is meant for my hunters." Artemis told me. Hunters? "What do you mean your 'hunters?" I asked. "My hunters obviously, the ones I hunt with and the ones I protect." Artemis explained to me, "Ah, those...Hunters..." I said still uncertain by what she means by her 'hunters' although it should be simple, I mean she said 'The ones I hunt with and the ones I protect, her children, maybe? Friends?

"So...What are you going to do? Watch me like all the other gods? Or are you going to take another crack at killing me?" I gave her a small smirk. There is one thing that is bugging me...Why is friendly all of a sudden? Is it because she knows she can't do anything to me? Or does she have something planned?

"I don't care for your kind nor do I want anything to do with your kind." She said coldly and turned her back on me, "Whoa, what do you mean by your 'kind'?" I asked her, I got no answer because she didn't want anything to do with my kind.

I need to look more into the gods and goddesses, because all I know about Artemis is that she's the goddess of the hunt and the goddess of the moon too, other than that I have nothing on her

I guess I'd better go back to camp, I did leave at a really random time. And I also did get attacked from out of nowhere. So I guess I have to tell them something...Or do I?

* * *

 **Well this is all I have until next time. Just a little Christmas gift? Anyway, I hope you hope enjoy this.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Rilurz~ Have a great day! And merry Christmas!**


	14. Polyphemus's Island

When I shadow traveled back to camp it was already time for the camp fire, dammit, I guess I missed out on dinner. Well I probably wouldn't have been wanted if I stayed for dinner. I went straight for the camp fire, but I didn't want anyone to know I was back so I just listened in on whatever they were talking about. "30, 31, 75, 12." Percy said.

"Ooo-kay," Tantalus said. "Thank you for sharing those meaningless numbers."

"They're sailing coordinates," Percy said. "Latitude and longitude. I, uh, learned about it in social studies."

Even Annabeth looked impressed. "30 degrees, 31 minutes north, 75 degrees, and 12 minutes west. He's right! The Gray Sisters gave us those coordinates. That'd be somewhere in the Atlantic, off the coast of Florida. The Sea of Monsters. We need a quest!"

"Hmm...Interesting, I guess I don't have to chase down Luke after all." I mumbled to myself. And what's better about this, is that Percy and Annabeth can help me out. I could go with them, but then again I might not be able to go with them. Since only three can go, I mean Tyson will probably want to go. And the first time I was able to go with three of them was, because no one knew what I could do, so I kind of think the fates just wanted to test me.

I concentrated on the coordinates Percy told everybody. 30 degrees, 31 minutes north, 75 degrees, and 12 minutes west. I've never shadow traveled based on coordinates before, so this is taking longer than usual. But nonetheless I shadow traveled to the place I wanted to, I think. When I got there, it was...Creepy, but the air here felt fresh like a forest.

So...Where do I go? I mean, I don't exactly know where the Golden Fleece is. Maybe I should fly around, I might find something. Once I got in the air, I heard something, like a roar. I decided to ignore it and just check out the island, when I was flying around I found a huge cave opening, and a meadow, my first clue as to where the Fleece might be.

I landed and walked towards the meadow, this is a pretty nice meadow. I mean it has sheep and a lot of grass, which isn't exactly exciting, anyway, when I started walking I saw a bunny hop towards the middle of the meadow, "strange...What's a bunny doing here?" I asked myself, I watched the bunny hop its way towards the middle, but something strange happened, all the sheep bleated at once and rushed the animal. The bunny could have gotten away easily but these weren't normal sheep, they moved faster than any sheep I've seen.

When the sheep moved back to their peaceful places all I saw was small white bones...That's a bit overkill...These sheep won't be able to hurt me, so I guess I'm good to cross the meadow. I looked around and noticed something I failed to see. The Golden Fleece. It was hanging off a branch of a huge oak tree in the middle of the meadow. You know what. The hell with walking, I'm the son of Hades, I'll shadow just travel there. I got on my knee and in no time I was in front of the Golden Fleece.

I could feel its powers, "This will without fail...Bring Kronos back to life...I can't let that happen yet, he'll ruin everything, and I won't be able to fight that thing..." I trailed off, "Maybe that's not a bad thing?" I stared at the Fleece, "What do I do?" I reached for it and thought maybe I should leave this to Percy? But it's right here...

My hand got close to the Fleece, it hurts...Why? How? Nothing should be able to hurt me. But the Fleece is hurting me, well, it doesn't hurt, it actually feels like something stung me. Or like I have my hand above a small fire. Once I touched it, my hand was on fire, not on fire, fire, I mean it feels like it's on fire. I can touch it for a couple of seconds and then after I'm not touching it, my hand wouldn't feel like I just touch some lava. Is there some sort of curse on me? Where I'm not allowed to help the camp? Or is this a curse only planted on me because of what I am? But that doesn't make sense, I mean even a curse can't hurt me. So how?

This Fleece has healing properties so why can't I touch it? Or can only a true demi-god touch it? But I'm kind of like the god of demi-gods, and I'm mortal, all I have is powers greater than any god or titan. So why? I'm the best demi-god out there, why can't I touch the Golden Fleece? I sighed, I can't dwell on this forever, I have to do something, get rid of it? Take it to camp? That seems like a good idea. As I was about to pick it up, I heard that same voice, "Oh honey-pie! Are done you yet!?"

Someone called out in falsetto, "Not quite, dearest! A few more days!" That voice sounds familiar.

"Bah! Hasn't it been two weeks yet?" The other voice yelled.

"N-no dearest, like I said yesterday just eleven more days!"

The person or whatever, went silent, maybe trying to do the math. He must've been worse at arithmetic than I was, because he said, "All right, but hurry! I want to SEEEEE under that veil, heh-heh-heh."

Wait a minute...That can't be..."Grover!?" I yelled, nothing. But a second later, that voice that was talking roared, "Who's there!" I felt the ground rumble beneath me. That was no person it was something big. "RAAH!" It shouted as it came towards the Golden Fleece. A cyclops...Not just any cyclops, it was Polyphemus. What's Grover doing with this big blind idiot?

Polyphemus was coming towards me like a football star, "GET AWAY FROM MY FLEECE!" He roared. "It's not your Fleece, it never was." I said and turned invisible. "What?" He said and stopped. "That's not fair!" He yelled as he rubbed his eye, "You know rubbing it, only makes it worse?" I said and made my way around him, the way he used to find me was weird, he sniffed me out. "Where are you going?" He said and tried to grab me, "Away from you, you aren't a threat to me!" I told him, and ran to where I heard Grover, "Grover!?" I shouted and looked around, I waited for a while, "Wyatt!?" He called out, "Yea-"

Despite not getting hurt, I was mad. I got kicked by Polyphemus, he sent me flying into the side of a wall, and another annoying thing was that I was buried ten feet inside the wall. I struggled to move my arms and legs, he got me good.

* * *

 **Well here's another chapter for this week, I was planning on posting this on new years, but I didn't realize I had enough for two chapters, so there'll be another one up on new years!**

 **Thanks for reading! And if I don't post the other chapter up on new years, Happy New Years everyone! I hope you all have a great year :)**

 **Rilurz** ~


	15. What lies beneath the Earth?

I was about to shadow travel back out there and fight Polyphemus, but the ground beneath me started rumbling, either he was running at the wall to try and get me out, or the I'm going to fall, either one is fine.

Well I guess I'm falling...Don't know how, especially snice I was buried ten feet inside a wall, when I fell through the ground, I thought I would be falling way more than just a few feet.

It was dark down here, but this isn't anything new for a child of Hades, wow, these walls were ancient, and what's worse, is that there was a certain odor down here. The smell of death, ever since I've fell down here, my battle relaxes kicked, I didn't feel like I was being watched, but I felt like there was danger nearby, but it was moving constantly.

It was all around me, like it was trying to drive me insane. The further I went down the more I heard whispers all around me, but at the same time I thought it was just the wide, but the wide can't make words...'left...no right.' they would say and then stop then go again, 'nothing but a disappointment' another whispered, it was so close it made me jump.

"Stop it..." I said.

'Just because he's the god of mortals, doesn't mean we need his help' I felt as if I was right next to the person who was talking, is this place connected to other places? 'Yeah, it's not like we're totally useless'

"That's enough…" I whispered desperately.

'Plus he's a child of Hades, he's not allowed on Olympus and the mortal world, shouldn't the same thing apply to his children?' fire balls erupted in my hands, "STOP!" I shouted, all around me was black and orange fires. I was breathing hard, calm down…I stood there in the fire for a good ten minutes…At least I think it's been ten minutes.

It was quiet, no more voices. Darkness is the only thing left down here, "This place is dangerous…If I spent a week down here, I would have gone insane. There's no doubt about that. I was going to get out there, but something caught my eye, about five feet away from me on the wall, there was a symbol Δ, the Ancient Greek Delta. Whoa…At first I didn't think it was that symbol, but I realized there was a lot of dust covering it.

I tried to clean it off to make sure, but instead I pressed it, it started to glow blue. Felt the ground rumble again, but I felt no danger, I just felt like I was in a different place.

To my right was a crack of light, I could hear it trying to slide open, I pushed it open, when it opened, I was cold. I was high up somewhere in the mountains, the wind up here was fierce and it was cold, no doubt in my mind, any regular mortal would have frozen to death in minutes.

* * *

 **Sorry I haven't uploaded anything in awhile, I kind of hurt my finger, so I had to take it easy. But now I'm okay to write :D But I still have to take it a little easy :P Anyway this is all I have for this fanfic.**

 **Thanks for reading! And I hope you enjoy this! Have a great day!**

 **Rilurz~**


	16. Dreams

"So…that's how you want to play? Send me miles away from where I was before? Nice…Just nice…" I mumbled.

I have no idea where I am, and I don't want to waste any more energy, I guess for now I could go down the mountain and find out where I am.

I started to make my way down, the normal way, it's so hard…I keep slipping, and I almost went rolling down the mountain…Twice…I'll admit it, I'm kind of clumsy when it comes to doing normal things, like hiking, I'm supposed to watch out for things that can either trip me or somehow kill me.

It took me a good two hours just to get to the bottom of the mountain, and I only almost went rolling down the mountain five times…Damn I'm good. Especially since I have these powers. I mean come on man, you can't get any more awesome then almost dying with powers greater than the gods powers. Know what I mean?

Not that I would die if I fell down the mountain…Just saying. Anyway, I have no idea where I am. I decided to look for a sign, okay think, you just got at the bottom of a mountain and there is no buildings nearby, where would a sign be?

I give up…I think I might just go to Calypso's island and rest for a bit…And I can't, I've shadow traveled too much today. Looks like I'm walking.

With the little power I have, I can't even shadow travel more than a thousand feet. If I do that then I'll be able to find somewhere warm, and then when I get enough rest I can continue what I was doing before. Getting ready to kill a cyclops.

I took my chances and shadow traveled, I wasn't out of the snow yet, but at least it's warmer than before.

I walked a couple of miles before getting too tried to move, but I found a cabin, it was abandoned. I sighed, letting out all the worry I was holding in, "Hopefully Percy and the others can handle themselves for a while." I said and walked into the cabin, I grabbed some broken floor planks, and put them into a pile, after I gathered enough, I lit them on fire.

I looked around me, this was a house. The fire was like a light bulb, it lit up the whole place. There was a picture on the wall, it was a girl, she was about the same age as me, but this picture looked really old.

This place must have been abandoned for a long time. I was looking around some more, but I was also slowly falling asleep. I yawned and then I laid down on the ground, only ten seconds have passed, but it was long enough for me to fall asleep.

Like all demi-gods…We have dreams so real they can give us heart attacks. I was in a cave, this cave was a little different, probably because it was Grover's bedroom prison in the Cyclops's lair.

Grover was sitting at the loom in his soiled wedding dress, madly unraveling the threads of the unfinished bridal train.

"Honey-pie!" the monster shouted from behind the boulder.

Grover yelped and began weaving the threads back together.

The room shook as the boulder was pushed aside. Looming in the doorway was a Cyclops so huge he made Tyson look vertically challenged. He had jagged yellow teeth and gnarled hands as big as my whole body. He wore a faded purple T-shirt that said WORLD SHEEP EXPO 2001. He must've been at least fifteen feet tall, but the most startling thing was his enormous milky eye, scarred and webbed with cataracts. If he wasn't completely blind, he had to be pretty darn close.

"What are you doing?" the monster demanded.

"Nothing!" Grover said in his falsetto voice. "Just weaving my bridal train, as you can see."

The Cyclops stuck one hand into the room and groped around until he found the loom. He pawed at the cloth. "It hasn't gotten any longer!"

"Oh, um, yes it has, dearest. See? I've added at least an inch."

"Too many delays!" the monster bellowed. Then he sniffed the air. "You smell good! Like goats!"

"Oh." Grover forced a weak giggle. "Do you like it? It's Eau de Chevre. I wore it just for you."

"Mmmm!" The Cyclops bared his pointed teeth. "Good enough to eat!"

"Oh, you're such a flirt!"

"No more delays!"

"But dear, I'm not done!"

"Tomorrow!"

"No, no. Ten more days."

"Five!"

"Oh, well, seven then. If you insist."

"Seven! That is less than five, right?"

"Certainly. Oh yes."

The monster grumbled, still not happy with his deal, but he left Grover to his weaving and rolled the boulder back into place.

Grover closed his eyes and took a shaky breath, trying to calm his nerves.

"Hurry, Percy," he muttered. "Please, please, please!"

The scene changed, I was in a room, and in this room there was a casket…Not just any casket, a golden casket with images on the sides with mortals being tortured. Kronos's Casket…Just looking at the thing made me want to barf, working for someone…No something like him is despicable. I get reminded about that every day, when he tries to invade my mind when I'm sleeping.

I stared down at the thing, suddenly it started to open…it hit the ground with loud 'thud' I looked inside, No…This can't be real…Kronos! I woke in a cold sweat. No. No. Nononono. That wasn't real, that couldn't have been…I was so out of it, I didn't realize it was morning.

I was breathing a little hard, "Take it easy…That wasn't Luke…It was a dream…Kronos was manipulating it, he's just trying to get me to get the Golden Fleece now and use it on him, take him out and then give to Percy…But he's bluffing…I'm not entirely sure, I don't want to believe anything Kronos shows me, but…This means something, Kronos knows something is up…I better check what that was all about. But I don't want to talk to him at the same time.

This is something else…

* * *

 **Okay...I'm getting close to something with this, I don't even know what's going to happen, I mean a lot of things could happen, I just haven't decided yet :P There was a lot of referees to the other Percy Jackson books, obviously. And for you guys that really like this fanfic I'll try to focus more on this one :)**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this! And I hope you all have an awesome day!**

 **Rilurz~**


	17. Clear mind

After about a good thirty minutes of thinking about this I decided to go out for fresh air, "I should just give up…No point in being the god of mortals if the mortals themselves don't like it when you're around." I said to myself. I sighed.

"That is why you kids are called, 'Demi-gods'" Someone said, I jumped and spun around my battle reflexes kicked in, "Who's there!" I exclaimed, my sword was now in my hands, when turned around I saw someone I've only seen in books, I instantly kneeled, and put my sword away, "Hello uncle..Er, I mean hello Lord Poseidon." I said and looked up to him, "If I may ask…What are you doing here?"

Poseidon looked me over, "I've heard some things…And I couldn't really believe them myself, so I came to investigate. You see…" Poseidon trailed off, he smiled kindly, "I've come to you for a request."

My jaw dropped, "Uh…" I slowly got up, "And that would be…?

Poseidon sighed, "I'm the god of the sea, I don't have time to waste and I certainly don't want any of the other gods to find out I came to you for help." He said.

"Whoa…Wait a minute…Help?" I asked. "How could a 'demi-god' like me help a god like you?"

Poseidon sighed deeply, "I'm a proud god, and I would like to keep it that way, but it seems that I need your help…" He said and looked me straight in the eyes, "I would like you to help my sons with their quest."

Did he really ask me that? That's against the ancient laws. "No direct involvement…That's why you came to me?" I asked.

Poseidon nodded, "Yes, and it would seem it's time to go." He said and turned his back to me, "I'll do it…" I said.

Poseidon stopped and turn his head, he gave me a small smile and left, I was alone again, my mind is clear now, don't worry about the future…Just take it head on.

So I now have a goal in mind, just help others when they need it, don't do it yourself, just help them do it. I shadow traveled back to camp, when I got there, it was a lot emptier then I thought.

I looked up at the sun, it's about eleven in the morning, almost noon. I went straight to the big house, I passed someone I recognized, "Hey Neil!" I shouted after him, he turned around, "Wyatt? What the heck man? You disappeared for a couple of days, and left us hanging." He told me, and then he patted me on the back, "So tell me…What happened after you just disappeared?" Neil asked, I laughed, "You know…I'm glad you're still my friend." I said and waved him to come closer, "I have a lot to tell you, but it involves the gods." I smirked at him.

His eyes got wide, "Now you have to tell me!" He laughed.

I smiled, "Fine."

I spent ten minutes telling him everything, "Damn, I can't believe you met Artemis and Poseidon! So now all you have to do is help Percy get the Fleece?" He asked.

I nodded in agreement, "Yup, nothing else." I replied.

"Well good luck with finding him man, he just up and left with Annabeth and…Tyson." He told me. He was being careful not to call Tyson a monster.

"I knew he left, but I thought someone would have known where he would have gone. Dammit Percy…" I grumbled.

I guess I have to find him the hard way, "Alright thanks Neil. But I think I can find him just fine without knowing where he is." I said and smirked at him.

"Well that's the god of mortals for you." Neil said and chuckled, I smiled, "Exactly, and don't you forget it."

"Wouldn't dream of it." He replied smugly.

I chuckled lightly, "Alright, well I'll see you when I get back…Probably." I said and waved good bye to him. He did the same, "Take care of the others, and yourself too." He told me and turned around and headed towards his cabin.

* * *

 **Well this is all for today or until Monday...I don't know, I'll try and find a way to upload the next chapter when ever I get it done. Until next time I guess.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Rilurz~**


	18. Luke

Alright I guess it's time for me to find Percy, I concentrated on Percy alone, he was in the Ocean on a boat. I'm not much for water, but I guess this'll be alright.

Within a couple of seconds I was next to Percy, no one noticed me, what are they doing?

"—the prophecy ourselves. The fools won't know which way to turn." A familiar voice said, I looked around, that was Luke's voice. I looked at the three in front of me. Percy, Annabeth, and Tyson, Tyson was the one imitating Luke's voice, it sounded just like him.

Tyson laughed Luke's laugh. "They can't trust him. Not with the skeletons in his closet. The poisoning of the tree was the final straw."

Annabeth shivered. "Stop that, Tyson! How do you do that? It's creepy."

Tyson opened his eye and looked puzzled. "Just listening."

"Keep going," Percy said. "What else are they saying?"

I turned invisible, "Run." I said and moved out of their way.

All three of them looked puzzled, but Tyson was looking right at me, "Familiar smell." He said. Why do you have to be like this? Just run please, too late. The doors of the stateroom burst open and there was Luke, flanked by two hairy giants armed with javelins, their bronze tips aimed right at their chests.

"Well," Luke said with a crooked smile. "If it isn't my two favorite cousins. Come right in."

The guards led Percy and the others into the room. I followed them, when I entered the room, my blood turned to ice, just like the last time in my dream when I saw Kronos's Golden Casket but this time…The thing was right in front of me. "Well," Luke said, spreading his arms proudly. "A little nicer than Cabin Eleven, huh?"

I sighed, In Percy's eyes, Luke changed, but to me? He looks the same, he just has a little more attitude than before. I became visible, "Luke." I said. Everyone in the room jumped even the guards, everyone looked at me, "Wyatt?" Percy, Annabeth, Tyson and Luke said at the same time, I smiled.

"Long time no see Luke." I said, Luke gave me a disgusted look, "Awe, don't be like that, it was for your own good." I told him.

Luke's eyes flared, "For my own good? We've could have been the most powerful demi-gods in history, we could have saved Olympus by ourselves!" Luke shouted at me, I see he still hasn't dropped this. "And now! It is going to be destroyed! By me!" Luke growled at me.

My eye twitched, "Don't let Kronos corrupt your mind." I told Luke, "At least he keeps his promises!" Luke yelled at me, he got me there.

"All I can say is that I had to do this on my own, I can't help, I need to do this by myself, no one knows how my powers work, not even me. Let me rephrase that, the gods know how my powers work because it is their powers I have, but my powers? No one, and I mean no one knows how they work, I have to find out how it works on my own, and I've seen what happens when someone tries to help me." I explained to Luke, like always when I'm around he looks angry.

"Then why did you say I could go with you!? Why not just say 'I have to do this alone!?" Luke shouted angrily at me, I sighed, "No matter how angry you get I won't tell you what you want to know, but at the time, I was thinking we could do this together because of your sword fighting skills, but I saw some horrible…Something that I will have to face, alone…" I said.

Percy and the others didn't move at all, they just watch Luke lash at me, "Percy, I believe you have somewhere you should be going too, I suggest you go now." I told them sternly, Luke held up his hand, "They're not going anywhere." Luke said without taking his eyes off me.

I smiled, "You think keep them from leaving this ship? With me on board? You must be kidding." I laughed, Luke's eyes flared, he took out his sword and pointed it at my throat. "Now, now Luke. Rethink this, and you won't get hurt." I said calmly, "Wyatt! Stop, he'll let us go, just don't hurt him…" Annabeth said, I hesitated. Luke saw his chance, he pushed forward, under normal circumstances I would have died, but Luke doesn't know that I took a dip in the river Styx.

I don't think he should find out, I stared straight at the sword, I slowly turned it at Luke, it was an inch from his eyes. Sweat was going down his cheek and neck, Luke smiled. "Wyatt!" Annabeth cried, I looked over to them, his guards had all three of them on their knees. I laughed, "Please…"

Luke had a cocky grin on face, like he cornered me, "What'll be? Kill me? Or get your friends killed?" Luke told me, I lowered the sword, "Remember when I froze you in time?"

Luke's grin faded in an instant, "Let them go!" He ordered. The two giants looked confused, but they obeyed him. "You two! Come here." I said to those giants.

They looked mad, but nonetheless they came forward, I floated up to their height and whispered, "When I'm around you will obey me, not Luke, got it?" I said and froze them and then unfroze them. They both answered at the same time. "Y-yes sir."

"Good." I said and looked at Percy, Annabeth and Tyson. Tyson's month was hanging open, Percy was more or less stunned, Annabeth was giving me a death stare…I don't know why. Maybe because I threatened Luke?

* * *

 **Well I hope you enjoy this chapter, for this fanfic I've decided to upload at least one or two chapter every three to two days.**

 **Thanks for reading! And I hope you all have an awesome day!**

 **Rilurz~**


	19. They're wrong

Annabeth was still glaring daggers at me, I cleared my throat, "You three, get out of here. You have all that you need, do you not? I said and pointed to their bags. Hopefully they have something that can help them get to Polyphemus's island.

Percy nodded, "Let's go." Percy said and turned around and headed out the door, "You three go on ahead, I'll meet up with you guys again, but only when you're at where you should be." I told them. I looked at Luke again. Absolute hatred was written all over his face, he gritted through his teeth. "I'll be seeing you soon, Percy Jackson."

I don't like the way he said Percy's name. "Go." I said to them without taking my eyes off Luke, I heard them moving, but then they suddenly stopped.

"Annabeth! Come one." Percy said. "What are you going to do to him!?" Annabeth demanded, I looked over to her.

"He's the one that poisoned Thalia's tree, he has to face at least some sort of punishment, Annabeth's eyes widened, "So it is true? How could you do something like that?" Annabeth sounded so angry I thought she'd explode. "Thalia saved your life! Our lives! How could you dishonor her—"

Luke finally looked away from me, "I didn't dishonor her!" Luke snapped. "The gods dishonored her, Annabeth! If Thalia were alive, she'd be on my side." I laughed, "She has more common sense than that, Luke. But maybe you're right, I mean you two were friends, but she would be disappointed at what you've become."

Luke balled his hands into fists, "I wouldn't have ended up like this, if everyone didn't keep secrets from me!" Luke turned on me and pushed through the windows, that caught me off guard, "Whoa, I didn't think you would actually do that, but it's going to take a whole lot more to kill me than just a shove." I said as I floated back to the room we were in.

Luke's anger is getting the best of him, "Kill him!" He ordered, the giants hesitated. But they rushed forward anyway, I sighed, "And here I thought I scared them enough to obey me. But I guess there is someone…No something they fear more than me."

The giants tried to throw their javelins at me, I caught them both in mid air, "Not a bad throw, but I think you need at least ten more of you to actually hit me." I said and threw them back at the giants with blinding speed, they disintegrated in an instant.

Luke looked back at his guards, and then he turned back to me and growled, "I've had enough have you people telling me you can't tell me anything!"

All emotion left my face, "Luke. I know nothing about your future, I only know mine, and like I said before, I have to do this alone, no help from you, them or the gods. Just me against something that makes me look like a normal demi-god." I told him.

"And also, whoever told you anything about your future, they're wrong. They may have seen something, but it won't come out that way, it will go the way you want it to. But if you keep this up, what ever they saw, will come true. But it all depends on what you do." I told Luke with a hint of fear in my voice, hopefully nobody noticed that.

* * *

 **Just a short chapter, a longer one will soon happen :P**

 **Thanks for reading! And I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Rilurz~**


	20. I'll hold them off

"Satisfied? I can get away with anything because of what I can do and because I can't be killed." I told Luke, but that last part is a gamble, I can be killed you just have to hit me in the right place.

Luke was staring at me, but not with hatred or fear or surprise, but with a look of sadness. "I'm too far gone, you should have said this from the beginning." He said.

Annabeth put her hands to her mouth, "Luke…" She said, Luke turned around and walked towards a red button on the wall, "Come on Luke. Just let them go, the easy way. That way you will still have your army. Be reasonable, think." I said to him, he hesitated, "I have to obey him, Wyatt." He said and presses it, red lights and sirens went off. "Come on you guys…I'll take you to the lifeboats." I said and walked past Luke, when I passed him I whispered, "I'm sorry."

He didn't say anything back, he just stood straight up, "Until next. Wyatt." He said.

I grabbed Annabeth's hand, "I'll at least keep my promise." I said and looked at the others, "Grab onto me. Now." Percy and Tyson grabbed my shoulders.

Within a second we were in front of the boat, not too far to our left there was some lifeboats, "You think you guys can handle it from here?" I asked.

Percy nodded, Annabeth didn't bother looking at me. Tyson was more or less still amazed by what I did to those giants. "Alright, well…I'll see you when you get to where you need to be." I said and looked at all the monsters and security guards heading towards us, "Hurry, I'll hold them off for a few seconds and then I'm leaving."

Percy looked confused, "Why not just come with us? We'll beat Clarisse to where we need to go, and we'll save the camp faster that way."

I sighed, "Because, there are some things I need to check out, and…Never mind. Just go." I told them. I turned and tried to meet the monsters, but a hand grabbed my sleeve, "What was your promise to Luke?"

I didn't look her in the eye, "To make sure you don't die." Is aid and removed her hand from my sleeve, I looked up and saw some Laistrygonian archers assembled on the deck above us, notching arrows in their enormous bows. "Leave."

All three of them were on, I pulled the release pulley. They descended into the water, the Laistrygonian archers above me, opened fire, I stopped all the arrows, I was about to send them back at them, but I only need to buy these guys enough time to get them out range of the archers.

"Hang on!" Percy yelled from below, "What?" I said, but I was too slow to realize he had something to make that lifeboat look like a speed boat. That damn Percy aimed whatever he had at the boat I'm on.

I ended up losing concentration and falling on my butt, a couple of monsters fell too, but the ones that didn't fall, ran towards me, also the Laistrygonian archers reloaded and opened fire on me.

I tried to get to my knee, but I couldn't "Dammit!" I said and lifted up my arms, everything was floated around me, and the monsters that were running towards me were now five feet off the ground, that didn't stop them from trying to kill me. Rows of arrows were fired at me over and over again.

The monsters and half-bloods that weren't floating, were trying to get through my force field. They were pushing, every single one of them. They were determined to kill me, "You think you can kill a god!?" I shouted, and pushed all the monsters and half-bloods away. Some went overboard while others were simply pushed back.

I didn't realize this, but there was some human security guards on board along with some tourists. I'm glad that they didn't hurt, well not too bad I mean. Because I pretty much pushed all those monsters and half-bloods against them. They'll have some bruises but that's all. I can't risk hurting them again, I quickly shadow traveled off the boat and onto an island with the population that was one but that is now two, for the time being.

"Persistent idiots." I said and walked to Calypso's cave, she was about come out, but she ended up getting startled and screamed, "AHH!"

I covered my ears, "Of all times to be scared you choose now?"

* * *

 **Well we haven't seen Calypso in a while.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Rilurz~**


	21. A demi-god dream is, having no dreams

Calypso let out a sigh of relief, "Please, next time you decide to come to my island...Just shot something in the air or yell. Not sneak up on me and end up scaring me."

I guess she doesn't like people sneaking up on her...Not that I was sneaking up on her, "Alright I'll make sure the next time I come here, to make some sort of noise. Now big sis, can I sleep here again?" I asked, Calypso eyed me suspiciously, "You know I don't mind...But why here? Not that I don't want you here, but I have to wonder why here of all places?" Calypso told me.

"Ahh, well you see...You said communications are cut off from the mortal world, so I thought that this would be the best place to rest." I explained to her.

She nodded, "Alright, I understand." She said and stood up, "Come this way, I have something to show you."

I arched my eye brows, "Okay..." what does she have to show me? Well whatever it is, it won't kill me, nothing can. I followed her into the cave, this place looks like it has a lot more space than the last time I was in here. "What happened...?" I trailed off, because Calypso led me to a bed...But this bed, it was awesome! A dark purple king sized bed with black and purple sheets there was also four pillars around the bed, with long light purple silky veils hanging from them.

When I touched the bed it was so soft, I was just about to jump into the bed and fall asleep, but I forgot Calypso was there, I cleared my throat, "Thank you so much Calypso!" I said excitedly, Calypso smiled, "Well it was nothing really, I knew you were going to come back very tired again, and I didn't want you to sleep on the ground. So I made this." Calypso told me happily.

I was a bit surprised, I mean no one has ever done this kind of thing for me before, so I deserve to be surprised. And the inner kid in me, woke up for a second. I was so close to being a kid again, man don't I wish I could, since of course, Hades is a gloomy God, and not really the type to play with his kids, but unlike other gods, Hades took me in as soon as mom passed away. Most gods would leave their children alone and just watch over them, but Hades, he took me to the underworld and trained me himself.

Sure he's god of the underworld and he doesn't play with his kids, but he does care enough for us, to help us when we need it. I guess that's one reason why I don't hate him, I mean I can't really hate him.

Enough of that, let's talk about the bed I'm about to sleep in, I crawled into it and instantly fell asleep, sleeping on a bed like this and in a cave on a tropical island, with no dreams? Every demi-gods dream. I'm so glad I get to do this every so often, anyway, I had no dreams and I slept like a baby, but I had to wake up in a couple hours, mainly because the time here doesn't run the same as the mortal world. I don't exactly know how much time can pass in a couple hours, but I was really tired, but not as much as last time, where I ended up sleeping for four freaking weeks…

This time I asked Calypso to wake me up in either two days or hours, time is difficult for her, so I think she'll wake me up in one day at the earliest.

And just like I thought she woke me up, I guess I couldn't do it on my own, damn bed, why do you have to be so soft? Its saying don't leave to me, don't I wish, but I've got work to do. I got up and stretched, and then I let out a long yawn, "How…Many days have passed?" I asked while yawning.

Calypso shrugged, "The sun has only passed once. So I guess a day, but it might off been more, time is difficult for me and it runs faster than the mortal world, and I was busy, so four or three days might have passed, other than that I don't know. I'm sorry." Calypso apologized.

I guess I should have known she wouldn't know, but I had to at least give her the benefit of doubt. She tried that's what matters. Anyway I guess I better see where Percy is, hopefully he's at Polyphemus's with Annabeth and Tyson.


	22. Did I fail?

I got up and got ready to check where he was, but suddenly I felt something…Like an explosion. "Percy…" I said in a whisper.

"Percy?" Calypso said right beside me, I got startled and fell to the ground, "Whoa…Please don't do that." I told Calypso.

Calypso smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, but I just wanted to check if you were alright, I mean you suddenly froze and didn't say anything, and then you had this look of fear on your face." She told me.

I guess I made her worry about me, "I'm sorry, I just had something on my mind, you don't have to worry. I'm fine." I said to her.

Calypso let out a sigh of relief, "Good, but who's this Percy?" She asked.

I smiled, "He's a son of Poseidon, and a really good friend." I told her, I can't really tell her anything about him, because I don't know much about him. "I have to find him and some other friends. So I'll be back in a couple of days." I said.

Calypso had a sad look on her face, I frowned, "What's wrong?"

She gave me a small smile, "It's been a while since I've heard someone say friend, just feeling nostalgic." She said, but I could still see sadness in her eyes. I walked up to her and hugged her, "Someday someone will carry that sadness with you, and I mean this in the nicest way."

No matter what I say, the sadness will remain in her eyes, but that is until someone stays here with her, or saves her from here, either one is fine. "Thanks Wyatt…" She said and smiled.

That smile…I've seen that before, I forgot where, but I know it too well. It's a thanks for trying smile. I never really liked that smile, because when they give me it, I know I failed.

I sighed, "Well, I'll see you later."

Calypso nodded, "Take care."

I got on my knee, what am I going to see? Where am I going to end up? Like always, only one way to find out. I concentrated on Percy, he was with Annabeth…And only Annabeth. What happened? They were on a life boat, it wasn't the same one that they were on before, this one was a different color.

Percy was unconscious, there is no way I could feel whatever happened to them all the way from Calypso's island. Well…Being the god of mortals…having all the god's powers I might have just opened up one of them without knowing. But whose power is this?

If it involves the ocean then only one god comes to mind…Poseidon. Maybe he wanted to alert me or warn me? But wait…I didn't see Tyson with them, was that Poseidon telling me I failed?

* * *

 **Really short chapter today, sorry but I wanted to get something up, some other chapters will be uploading, but not this fanfic my other two will be updated today, 'The forgotten color' and 'The Imaginary King' Hopefully, but after that I'll be really busy with my book and school work.**

 **Thanks for reading! And I hope you enjoyed this small chapter!**

 **Rilurz~**


	23. What I should've done

This might be Poseidon telling me I did fail, but I'm not entirely sure, I mean if it was an explosion then Tyson should have been able to survive. But like I said before, I'm not entirely sure.

Percy is still with Annabeth, I don't know where they will end up, but at those two can handle themselves…I'm not saying they couldn't defend themselves when Tyson wasn't there. Anyway…What to do? Go check on Grover? I don't know what to do. At this point I may as well just stay here and sleep until Percy gets to Polyphemus's island, or I could take them there, or just go and grab the Fleece and then get Percy, Annabeth and Clarisse back to camp. Oh, and Grover…Tyson would be still alive if I went with the, or if I shadow traveled to them a little after they left, instead of sleeping…Tyson would still be alive.

What do I do? "…Father?" I said quietly and shadow traveled to where Percy and Annabeth were.

When I got on the life boat Annabeth almost tipped us over. "AHH!" She screamed. "Oh right, my bad, well it's not really my fault or anyone's fault, this boat is just too small." I said to Annabeth. Annabeth looked like she wanted to argue, but her face softened and looked at Percy, "I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you guys…" I apologized to her. She didn't look at me, "It's just one trip for you Wyatt…If you were there, Tyson would be here with us, and Clarisse would be here with us too. All that stuff went down so fast I couldn't do anything. I just stood there and watched everything happen." Annabeth said as she brushed her hand through Percy's hair.

Oh no, I know where she's going with this. "Listen…This was all on me…I could have just took you guys with me, I could have just went with you guys, I could have saved everyone, right from the beginning. But I wasn't thinking, being the god of mortals isn't easy, being eleven years old and being this strong isn't easy, I can't do everything on my own, I can't save everyone on my own, I'm just a kid, everyone fails to see that, but this is all on me, that won't change. So don't act like this is all your fault, sure at the time you couldn't do anything, that's only because there was nothing you could have done, whatever happened, happened for a reason, these things don't happen randomly, they happen because they're obstacles to whatever you have do." I said and sighed.

I feel weird, "And one more thing…I know where the Golden Fleece is, I've actually touched it." I told Annabeth.

Her expression slowly changed, at first she thought nothing of what I said, but then she repeated what I said last, "You know where it is? And you saw it? And you didn't grab it and take back to camp!?" She turned to me and shouted.

"Yes, but there's a reason why I left it there, and why I didn't tell anyone." I said.

Annabeth looked really angry, "So instead of telling everyone where it was, or saving everyone the trouble of wasting their time trying to get something that's almost impossible to find you stayed quiet!? What REASON do you have for costing TYSON his life!?" Annabeth snapped.

I'm usually calm and collated, but Annabeth is pointing out all the obvious stuff that I was trying to do, "Listen to me! Everything I can do is limited! I'm not an immortal god! I need rest in order to help everyone that needs it, just like when I used a bunch of power keeping all those traitors and monsters from chasing after you guys! I'm still not at full power too! I'm doing everything I can!" I yelled at her.

I have to admit…Letting out all that…Feels pretty good. Annabeth and I were having a stare down.

"Whoa…Guys…Calm down, we're all friends here…" Percy said. I looked down at him, his eyes were closed. I sighed.

Annabeth didn't really calm down, and she also didn't say anything. The reason why I didn't tell anyone is something I'm not clear about…The reason why I didn't grab the Fleece when it was right in front of me is unclear too. Everything is going downhill for me. I can't do anything right.

"Annabeth…Why are you suddenly getting mad about Tyson's death? I thought you didn't like Cyclopes." I asked.

* * *

 **Oo, conflict :D**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Rilurz~**


	24. Time to go back to Polyphemus's Island

Annabeth's expression changed completely, first she had a murderous look but now it's sadness. I guess I really caught her off guard, "It's non-

"I don't care if its none of my business , Tyson deserves the kind of respect everyone else gets. He doesn't deserve to be treated like a beast. Every time I see you guys, you are always glaring at Tyson. So why, of all times, are you feeling sympathetic for him?" I asked her.

She now has no choice but to answer me.

Annabeth hung her head, "You know about Thalia…Right?" She asked me in a quiet voice, "Yeah…She was killed while protecting you, Luke, and Grover, right?" I said.

Annabeth looked pained, "Yeah…Well the thing that she was protecting us from was…A cyclops." She told me.

The hurt in her voice was enough to tell me that she didn't want to say anything else, she doesn't want to remember…Although this isn't something anyone can forget. "I get it now…You don't have to say anything else. But I also know why you're feeling sorry for Tyson, because he did the same thing as Thalia, right?" I told Annabeth.

Annabeth nodded but didn't say anything else, I decided to do the same, we're both to blame for this silence. We sailed in complete silence for hours…Well until Percy woke up I mean.

Man, those two hours gave me a lot to think about, like how I should do things, and how I should always get help when I need it And also…'To actually find out how pathetic I am by Annabeth, sucks,' I thought.

The god of mortals is so bad at his job he can't even do it by himself. I ended up chuckling out loud, all the great things I thought I was going to do, is something I can't achieve on my own, I now realize that.

When Percy woke up he said, "I heard what you guys were arguing about…All I have to say is, that Wyatt was completely right. And also can I ask you something Wyatt?" Percy asked. I nodded, "go right ahead."

"Can you take us to the Golden Fleece? I should have asked that from the beginning, but I kind of thought this was something I had to do." Percy told me. I sighed, "Percy there is only so much we demi-gods can do...Especially me."

Percy laughed, but he still looked sad about what happened to Tyson, I can't say he's dead...Because I do not know. "But yes, I'll take us straight to the Golden Fleece." I said to Percy, he smiled, "Awesome."

It's the least I can do, for abandoning my friends. I waited for them to grab shoulder, "Wait...Are you sure you can take us there? I mean you said it yourself, you aren't at full power." Annabeth reminded me, "Ahh...That's true, but I think I can do that much at least, but the rest of the way will be up to you two, I guess I can be bait." I told them, I don't like my ideas...


	25. Let's take a flight

Percy and Annabeth grabbed onto my shoulders, "Before we go. Please remember this at all times, this is Polyphemus's island, and also don't try and grab the Golden Fleece on your own, they're some deadly sheep that protect the thing. So don't go without me, we have enough time to get Grover and the Fleece, so don't rush this." I told them. They nodded, "Got it."

I concentrated on the coordinates Percy said, which felt like a life time ago, well, being on Calypso's island can do that. 30 degrees, 31 minutes north, 75 degrees, and 12 minutes west. I closed my eyes, I can see the island, a saddle-shaped island with forested hills and white beaches and green meadows. But the place I was at, looked better, that is until I saw the sheep and Polyphemus.

Within a second we were now on Polyphemus's island, the big idiot was probably still looking for me. I let out a long sigh, "Let's get moving." I said.

I stopped and looked just below the sheep meadow, where a small boat had been run aground, it was a lifeboat like the one we were on. "Hey, did more people get off the boat you guys were on?" I asked them.

Annabeth nodded, "Clarisse was able to get off, and that might be hers." She told me.

I looked at Percy, he was probably hoping Tyson was also with her. We decided to keep going, "Alright, from here on out, it's walking and climbing and being stealthy. I can't do much, but I'll stay with you guys." I promised them. That seemed to relax a little, "Alright, since you mentioned climbing, I'm guessing that's what we have to climb?" Annabeth said while pointing to the cliffs, I nodded, "Yeah, it's a long way up, I can't climb it because I've never tried climbing before and I have very little power left. Actually…" I said and looked around, the sun was going down, shadows…How can I forget I can regenerate my power when I'm in the shadows? Damn…

"I can some of my powers back, I just have to rest in the shadows it may take a couple hours, but it's worth it, I'll be able to help you guys get up there and get Grover and the Fleece, you two can wait with me or climb up the cliff and do what you can until I get there." I explained to them, Annabeth looked uneasy about this, Percy actually thought this was a good plan, but he was mostly shocked that I have the same power as him. Where if he gets in the water he'll get a boost and then he'll be able to fight for a while. The same things applies to me, because I'm the god of mortals and I have a lot of the god's powers.

I waited for their decisions, "When you guys decide, I'll be over here." I said and walked to the shadows on our right. I sat down and closed my eyes, I could feel my power slowly returning, a whole hour of sitting like this and half my power will be restored.

I tried to find a comfortable sitting position, dammit I can't really do that, since this is a solid ground with rocks all over the place. I heard some footsteps approaching me. I guess they're ready to answer me. I opened my eyes. Percy and Annabeth were looking down at me, "So?" I said with one eye open.

"We think you should come with us, we can handle ourselves and like you said before, you can be bait." Annabeth and smiled.

I sighed, "As usual, you have some plan. But either way I'll do it, only because I have to, and I'll also try my best to keep him away." I said to Annabeth. Percy and Annabeth grinned, "Good, and also…We don't want to climb all the way up there, can you shadow travel us up there?" Annabeth asked, I sighed. "Come on man…I'm tired enough as it is."

"Quit your whining, it's your own fault for not resting your body in the first place." Annabeth countered. I gritted my teeth, "Fine."

I slowly got up, "Grab on, it's going to be you last time shadow traveling for a while." I told them and got read to shadow travel…Actually I have better idea. They both grabbed my shoulders, "Hold on tight." I grinned widely.

"What?" Percy asked, "You'll see." I said.

Annabeth looked confused, I didn't wait for them, so instead I grabbed them both and went straight up, Annabeth was screaming and Percy was too, but he was laughing at the same time.

"D-Dammit Wyatt!" Annabeth Screamed, Percy ended up looking at me and then he grinned, "This awesome!" Percy shouted.

* * *

 **Just Wyatt having some fun.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Rilurz~**


	26. Polyphemus said too much

It took us a little over thirty seconds to reach the top, "Well that was fun, wasn't it?" I said smugly as I set them both down. Percy was smiling away like he that was a rollercoaster ride.

Annabeth hair was all over the place and she had a murderous look on her face, "Nice hair." I said while pointing to her hair. She blushed. "Let's get moving, Clarisse might be here." She said.

For some reason I felt like I was being hunted, "He knows I'm here…" I told them.

"Who?" They asked.

"Polyphemus." I gritted through my teeth, "He's sniffing me out, just like last time." I said as I looked left and right, I'm getting paranoid…He can't hurt me, but I don't really want to fight him again, actually I don't have to, all I have to do is distract him.

The ground beneath us started rumbling, "He's coming, hide!" I told Percy and Annabeth. They didn't argue, they both ran behind a huge bolder. Good now that they're out of the way…I can do this without worrying.

The rumbling got louder and it also got harder to stand still, so I decided to fly. And just like that, Polyphemus was in front of me, "Miss me?" I said with a cocky smirk, His eye looked worse than before, "Didn't I say scratching your eye will only make it worse?" I told Polyphemus.

"Ah, shut up! Come down here and fight me!" Polyphemus roared at me, "Well since you asked so nicely…." I said quietly and lowered myself to the ground, I smiled, "How about we start at where we left off?"

He smiled widely, "Yes, half-blood, I could cook you along with the other one I caught." Polyphemus said smugly, other one? Clarisse I'm guessing. "Yeah, I don't think so, you got lucky last time. This time I'll take you down." I told Polyphemus.

Polyphemus was like a fearless giant idiot, "No, soon I'll have a half-blood feast." He said and smiled evilly. Just a little longer, and then I can grabbed Percy and the others.

"What makes you so sure? I mean, you couldn't even kill me, so why do you think you can do it now? Well even though that kick was enough to put me ten feet into a solid wall, it still didn't kill me. And also I will pay you back for that in a couple of minutes." I said.

Polyphemus grew impatient, "Enough talk, we fight now!" He yelled.

"Okay then…But you see…" I said and looked behind him, still no sign of Percy and the others, "I have to distract you just a little longer, so how about we talk some more? Like what are you thinking about cooking me with?" I asked with a confused look.

That threw Polyphemus off, "Wha?" He said and looked around us, and then he smiled, "Awe, is the little half-blood scared to fight me?" He said.

Come on Percy, I don't have all day, this idiot is about to try and fight me. "Alright, how about we get this thing started? You seem pretty confident in your words, so let's see you in action." I told him. He smiled like he just won the fight.

"Another half-blood's skeleton added to my collection." Polyphemus said and then he advanced.

After what he said I didn't care if I was supposed to distract him anymore, I instantly threw fire balls at his face and then I summoned my sword and sniper rifle.

"No mercy to those who hurt my mortals!" I shouted as he fell to the ground.

"ARGG!" He yelled in pain. "I don't care for beast's for don't think about what they say or what they do to mortals." I said and shot him in the legs.

"AHH!" He screamed in more pain, his scream getting louder, "You know…Maybe when you reform we'll meet again, but it will always, and I mean always end in the same way." I told him and went in for the final strike with my four foot long blade.

* * *

 **Well I hope you guys and girls enjoy this chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Rilurz~**


	27. You over did it

I used both my hands to force my sword through his chest, he stopped screaming and then he disappeared completely. "So much for distracting him..." I said and looked to where Polyphemus kept Grover, what's taking them so long?

I tried to go check on them, but I only took about three steps before collapsing to the ground, "I pushed myself too much. Tsk." I said and tried my best to get back up, I had no luck getting up, damn...I guess I need some help.

I decided to try and sleep, it wasn't hard, since I was too tired to even move. My eyes closed and then I was somewhere else, dreams...Haven't had one of these in a long time. I recognized the place I was at, I can't describe it, but it was the place where I saw that giant...It was still asleep, the cavern looked rather burnt...I guess what I mean is, that maybe this place used to be filled with lava.

And as usual, my dream changed, this time I was looking through someone else's eyes, they got washed up on a beach...But this beach looked familiar. After actually thinking about it, it was the same beach that Clarisse ended up on.

This person was looking around, "Why did you take me here?"

I woke with a start, because that voice was the same as Polyphemus, it's not him, but they had something in common...They were both Cyclopes. One person comes to mind when I think about Cyclopes, but it couldn't be...Tyson?

"Wyatt!?" Annabeth yelled, "Wake up!" She said with worry in her voice, "I can't even rest..." I coughed out, I covered my mouth. "Heh...Haven't seen that in a long time..." I said and set my head back down and stared at the blood in my hands, maybe I have a weak body just like my mother?

"Wyatt! Hang in there!" Annabeth yelled, "Calm down...I'm not going to die...I just need to rest...Where is everyone else?" I asked quietly. Annabeth was too worried about me, "I don't know, still trying to move that bolder out of the way probably." She told me, she got down and tried to lift my head, "Here, rest." She said and gently put my head on her lap, you know when this is kind of weird, because usually I'm already asleep when she lets me use her lap as a pillow.

"Thanks..." I said and tried my best to go back to sleep. It was a lot easier to sleep this time around, probably because I didn't feel any danger, I felt like Annabeth could actually keep me safe...Strange, I thought she was the last person to ever make me feel like that.

In this dream I saw a familiar face, Hades. He was turned away from me, "Listen son, I need you to do something for me, I have two other children that you will soon meet. What I want you to do is watch over them." Hades told me.

What?

I have other siblings?

Why the hell did he keep this from me?

Where are they? What are their names!? So many questions…There's no doubt in my mind, I'm shaking in my sleep, well finding out you have two other siblings is kind of shocking…For demi-gods I mean.

* * *

 **The ending is near, about time, anyway next chapter will for sure be longer than any of the other chapters.**

 **Thanks for reading! and I hope you all have an awesome day!**

 **Rilurz~**

 **P.s There is only going to be three more chapters, the next one will all be over 3,000 words the rest will be at least 1,000 words.**


	28. A weak body

When I woke up, I was right, I was shaking. Annabeth was staring down at me with worry, "It's okay…" I said and slowly got up, "Shouldn't you rest some more?" She asked me with concern in her voice.

I smiled, "I should be okay for now…All I have to do is take it easy now."

Annabeth let out a sigh of relief, "Thank the gods…" I stretched out my legs and arms, "Alright, where the others?" I asked, Annabeth still had that worried look on her face, "I'm alright okay? I've rested enough, that blood was because I have a weak body, I just pushed myself too much. I'm okay." I told her.

She seemed to relax just a little bit, "Alright…They're over here." She said and waved at me to follow her. I followed her to where I was when I got kicked and ended up ten feet inside a wall.

"They're in here." She said and pointed to a huge bolder, "Seriously? I can't move that, how did they even get in there?" I asked

Annabeth bit her bottom lip, "Well…I had a plan to get them both out without alerting Polyphemus, but the plan kind of back fired when Polyphemus put the bolder back in place to block their exit, and so I decided to distract and try to get him to break the bolder, but that's when he stiffed something and then ran off. I kept trying to find a way to open this, but I can't think of anything, well besides you shadow traveling it away." Annabeth explained.

I sighed, "Great…Well I'm sorry but you still have no plan, because I can't move it, if I do, do that, then I'll be on the ground again, and you saw what happened. I need more rest to move something this big."

Annabeth looked worried again and a little sad, "Well then I guess they're going to have to wait." She told me, I nodded in agreement. "Oh come on! Don't be a baby!" Someone shouted form the other side of the bolder.

"Be quiet Clarisse!" Someone with a higher pitched voice said. "No. It's your fault we're in this mess." Clarisse countered.

"Both of you be quiet! We just have to wait, right!?" Percy yelled to us. Annabeth perked up, "Yes!"

I sat down, "Well, what should we do?" I asked.

Annabeth shrugged, "Rest I guess, the time will pass faster that way."

I was about to lay down, but I remembered something. Someone else got here. "Hold on! I think we can get them out of there sooner than we thought!" I exclaimed, Annabeth jumped in surprise, "Wha- How?"

I got up carefully, "Well while I was sleeping, I saw someone else get on this island." I told her, I was really excited, "Just when I really needed the help." I muttered to myself.

I made my way down the cliffs, if I'm right, then we'll have someone strong enough to move this bolder with no problem. Getting down this cliff was hard, since this is my first time doing this, so of course it's going to be hard. But at the same time it's kind of easy.

"Why did we come back all the way back down?" Annabeth asked, she didn't have come with me...She probably just wanted to see who the other person to wash up on this island. "You'll see, and…If you didn't want to come back down, then you should have just stayed put." I said.

Annabeth crossed her arms over her chest, "If I knew I was going to be climbing down here, then I would have stayed up there." She pouted, even for her that's a lame excuse, "When we were at the cliffs, you could have said, 'actually I think I'll just stay with the others.'" I tried to imitate her voice, "I don't sound like that!" She said angrily.

"That doesn't matter, what matters is that you wanted to come down here on your own, I didn't force you, if you wanted to stay then you should have stayed, simple." I said and kept walking.

Annabeth decided to keep quiet, we walked across the bridge, and then we looked at the beach, just like I thought, Tyson is wondering around hopelessly lost without us. I grinned, "He is a child of Poseidon after all!" I said and jumped all the way down.

It was a fifty foot fall. "Wyatt! What are you doing!?" Annabeth yelled after me. When I landed, the ground beneath my feet cracked, I stood up and pointed towards Tyson.

Annabeth covered her mouth with her hands, well looks like she's in shock. I walked up to Tyson who was still looking around, "You know maybe looking in other places like over there would be a better place to find someone?" I asked Tyson.

He spun around, "W-Wyatt!" He yelled happily and charged after me. Oh no…He wrapped his arms around, "Whoa big guy, save that for Percy." I told him, Tyson opened his eye. "Percy is okay?" He asked.

I smiled, "Of course he's alright, if you're alright then he's alright, he's a child of Poseidon too after all." I told Tyson. He looked extremely happy, "Yay! Percy not dead!" He jumped up and down.

"Alright let's go see Percy, he needs your help." I explained to Tyson. He nodded with new found confidence. "Anything for brother!"

Brother…What are my siblings like? I guess going on a journey for them won't be that bad, they're family after all…But if they don't know about the gods then…This'll be a pain to explain to them, well, being the gods of mortals and all I mean.

This will have to wait, first I have to reunite Percy and Tyson. Looks like I got half of my power back. "Tyson, you ready for a cold ride?" I asked him. He tilted his head, clearly confused of what a 'cold ride' is, I kind of thought he would have remembered from the last I shadow traveled with him. But it's alright.

"We're going to shadow travel to Annabeth first and then Percy, okay?" I said.

Tyson gave me a toothy grin, "Yay! Annabeth is alright too!" He yelled excitedly. Man I would love to see Annabeth's face right. "Okay, grab on, we're going now." I told Tyson. Tyson nodded and grab my shoulder.

I shadow traveled to Annabeth first, "Let's go-

"Tyson! Thank goodness you're alright!" Annabeth Exclaimed, she hugged him, Tyson looked puzzled, and I was too. Annabeth noticed us, "Uh…Good to have you back." She said. Tyson didn't realize what just happened, "Okay Annabeth, grab on, I have enough power to take at least three or four more trips." I told her. She nodded.

She grabbed my arm, I looked at her hand, but then I ignored it and shadow traveled, within a second we were at the bolder we were at last time. "Per-

Tyson tried to look for Percy, I put my finger to my mouth, "Shh." I said and pointed to the bolder and whispered to Tyson, "He's in there, don't say anything just yet, I want this to be a surprise. He's been beating himself up because he couldn't help you. This'll help him a lot." I explained to Tyson, he nodded. Tyson liked the idea and played along.

Tyson gave me a toothy grin, I chuckled, "Let's do it." I said and walked up to the bolder, "Hey you guys I got most of my power back, I'm going to shadow travel the bolder away!" I yelled to them, "Finally! I'm tired of these whinny babies!" Clarisse told us, heh I guess she might lose it if she stays in there any longer with them.

I looked to Tyson and nodded. He smiled, "yay!" He whispered happily.

He grabbed the bolder with both hands, he carried it with ease. The strength of the Cyclopes will always amaze me. Tyson throw the Bolder away, it landed with a loud 'thud' Tyson looked inside, and there they were, Percy, Grover and Clarisse. They hand their hands above their eyes, I guess they can't really see since this is a cave and everything.

"Percy!" Tyson shouted joyfully. Percy froze, "Ty…Son? No way…" Percy said in disbelief, but not in a bad way, he sounded relived, Tyson ran up to Percy, "Me not dead! Water protect me!" He said happily.

Percy gave Tyson a hug that almost tipped them both over. "I'm so sorry Tyson! I'm glad you're my brother!" Percy told Tyson. I couldn't help but smile, I guess this was a good idea, but I am a little sad, what if my siblings aren't as nice as them? I mean we're children of Hades, so they might be like me or just flat out hate people.

"I hate to be that one guy, but we have to get going, I can get us to the Fleece and then I can get us back to camp half blood. All that in just thirty seconds." I told them.

Maybe a minute…Because I've never shadow traveled with Clarisse before, maybe it'll be too much for her? There's only one way to find out. "Okay everyone grab on. We're going for the Golden Fleece." I said.

Tyson, Percy and Annabeth grabbed onto me, Clarisse stared at us, "Is that really necessary? I thought you could just do it without people grabbing you? Aren't you the god of mortals?" She said.

I sighed, "That may be true, being the god of mortals I mean, but I can't do what you think I can do, I don't know how most of my powers work, if I want something to happen it will happen all by itself, but the things I do on my own, are things I know how to do. I can't shadow travel unless you grab onto my shoulder or just grab my shirt too. My powers are limited, I'm still a mortal after all." I explained to Clarisse, she still didn't want to grab my shirt, "Oh come on, the camp is riding on what we do and we don't know how long the camp has until it's completely destroyed, so I suggest you hurry up." I said impatiently to her.

Clarisse glared at me, "Fine."

"Good." I said.

She grabbed my shirt, and just like that we were in front of the Golden Fleece, Clarisse didn't look so good, "That wasn't so bad…A little chilly, but…" I think she might barf. "I should have warned you, my bad." I apologized to her. She shook her head, "I'm fine…I can handle it." She insisted.

"Somebody has to grab the Fleece, because the last time I tried to touch it, I got hurt. For some reason I'm not allowed to touch the Fleece." I explained to everyone, "Clarisse should be the one to take it back." Percy offered, he was the last person I expected to say that. "What? But I couldn't even get the damn thing on my own, why me?" She asked. Am I missing something? This not the way I thought these two act when it comes down to doing what's right.

I think with me being here in this era, every prophecy that is going to be made, it always going to end differently. The things I do will affect everything for demi-gods. Clarisse grabbed the Fleece, "It's a lot heavier than I thought." She examined the Fleece.

What I failed to tell everyone is that there are some deadly sheep around this area, we all heard some sheep bleat and charge towards us. "Time to go!" I shouted to them. Everyone quickly grabbed onto me, I pictured camp half-blood and then shadow traveled. The bleating stopped, all there was that was making noise was distant voices, "We're back…A lot earlier then we should have been, but this is a lot better." I told everyone. I'm extremely tired…I think I might collapse, slowly my eye sight blurred and then my legs started to shake, the next everything went dark, I felt a pair of hands catch me, "You have to stop pushing yourself…" Annabeth told me softly, "Whoa…What's wrong with him?" Percy asked, "Will he be alright?" Clarisse asked, I guess no one but Annabeth has seen me like this. But this time I won't cough out blood.

"He'll be okay, he just needs to rest. Go on ahead, I'll take care of him." Annabeth told everyone. No one walked, "He's the reason why we're all here together we can at least walk in the camp together with him. Tyson help him walk." Percy said to Tyson. Heh, I guess this isn't too bad.

Tyson picked me up gently, and helped me walk, "Thanks big guy…" I said quietly, he grinned, "You're my friend. Friends help each other." He said.

Couldn't have said it better myself, "Thanks…You guys are awesome." I told them. I need to work on my body, I can't let this happen again.

We all started walking, someone saw us. "Clarisse is back!" He yelled and ran towards us, "You actually found it!? We're saved!" He yelled, he saw me but didn't say anything, after a while the whole camp surrounded us, a few people asked me if I was okay.

Neil was the one that was most concerned about me. He kept asking me if I need anything. I kept repeating the same words to him, "I'm alright man, all I need is rest." After I would tell him that he would come back to check on me. He's a great friend.

Everyone in the camp followed us to Thalia's tree, Chiron was allowed to come back to camp, so now everyone that is supposed to be here, is here. Clarisse advanced to the tree and put it on a low branch, the moment Clarisse draped the Golden Fleece over the lowest bough, the moonlight seemed to brighten, turning from gray to liquid silver.

A cool breeze rustled in the branches and rippled through the grass, all the way into the valley. Everything came into sharper focus—the glow of the fireflies down in the woods, the smell of the strawberry fields, the sound of the waves on the beach.

Gradually, the needles on the pine tree started turning from brown to green. Everybody cheered. It was happening slowly, but there could be no doubt—the Fleece's magic was seeping into the tree, filling it with new power and expelling the poison.

Chiron ordered a twenty-four/seven guard duty on the hilltop, at least until he could find an appropriate monster to protect the Fleece. He said he'd place an ad in Olympus Weekly right away.

In the meantime, Clarisse was carried on her cabin mates' shoulders down to the amphitheater, where she was honored with a laurel wreath and a lot of celebrating around the campfire. Clarisse looked back at us, I waved at her to tell her it's alright, because she deserves this.

A child of Ares needs to be in the spotlight once and a while, even if they didn't do anything. Tyson helped me sit down, "You guys can go have some fun I'll be there in a while. Just let me rest." I told them. I really need them to leave me alone for a while. Grover got up, "Come on guys, he needs peace before he can rest."

"Don't make it sound like he's dying, gez." Annabeth said.

"Yeah, but I really do need peace to rest. I'll be fine, you guys go have fun. I'll be there in a little while, plus its dark out, I'll be able to regenerate my power quicker." I explained to them.

Annabeth sighed, "It's not your power. It's your body. You have to rest your body before doing anything." Annabeth scolded me. I smiled, "Alright, but either way I want peace."

* * *

 **Well this should do for now, don't you think Wyatt has health problems just like his mother did? Will his body be able to keep up with everything he's going to be doing from now on?**

 **Anyway thanks for reading! And I hope you all have an awesome day!**

 **Rilurz~**


	29. A visit and a thank you

After a minute they left me, "Finally..." I said and laid down, I should be okay. I'm in the camp after all.

I fell asleep and fell into a deep slumber. The dream that followed will haunt me forever, "Wyatt...You're such a selfish person, all they wanted to do was make sure you're okay, at least ask Annabeth to stay, or one person, you didn't have to send them all away." Kronos said and then from out of nowhere I was in that cave again.

But this time it was brighter, I could see this beast a lot more clearly than last time, it was horrible, and frightening. I think this thing could make the gods look like play things...I have to fight this? The things eye opened and I woke with a start, "No...I'm not ready...It can't be awake..." I whispered, I steadied my breathing.

"Just take deep breathes, you're okay…It was just a dream. Nothing can hurt you..." I told myself.

"No, only you can hurt yourself." Someone said to my right, I got up, but I instantly felt light headed, "Bad idea..." I murmured. "I suggest you stay down, I'm not here to hurt you, but to thank you. You helped them like I asked, I am in your debt." He said.

I looked over to see who it was, it was Poseidon, "I'll remember you for a long time. Well until it's your turn to reach Valhalla, I mean." Poseidon said and smiled kindly at me.

I chuckled nervously, "It was nothing. Just doing what you asked."

Poseidon sighed, "Killing a beast like Polyphemus is no easy task, it would take a normal hero at least ten minutes to kill him, but you? You had ten seconds and he was gone, the things you do are a lot more impressive then you think."

Getting praised from one of the big three is kind of an awesome feeling. But all I did was make this quest easy for those guys, they need a challenge, not a walk in the park...Although it was pretty hard for me.

I had a heart attack...Collapsed and coughed out blood for the first time since I took a dip in the river Styx, and then I collapsed again for shadow traveling too much, well it was bound to happen, I mean damn, there were four people, five including me.

But I'm glad it's over now.

My legs didn't feel as numb as before, I got up, "If you want me to do anything for you, lord Poseidon, just ask...My mouth is sealed, no other god will know about this." I said and winked at him, he smiled, "A kind nephew, thank you. And if I ever need you to do something, I'll give you a heads up." He told and turned his back on me. "Until next, Wyatt Knight."

I turned around and headed to the campfire. I had some s'mores and listened in on a story the Stoll brothers were telling, basically it was a ghost story about an evil king who was eaten alive by demonic breakfast pastries. Those two are quite strange when it comes to telling stories.

Anyway the rest of the night was quite fun, after the story was done, we all did a sing-a-long, and then something else, and then we all went to bed. Once and a while, it's nice to have fun like this.

I was kind of scared to fall asleep, I really don't want to find out what happens next with that thing in my last dream.

* * *

 **One more chapter to go, I am going to be continuing to 'The titans curse' Because that is my favorite book in the Percy Jackson series, and also because I've thought a lot about what's going to happen to Wyatt.**

 **Anyway Thanks for reading! And I hope you all have an awesome day!**

 **Rilurz~**


	30. It's time

I decided to head to Calypso's Island so I won't have any dreams. I told every that I would see them tomorrow, and then I headed to her island, this time I didn't scare her, I did what she asked from the last time I was here.

I shot a fireball in the air, and then it exploded in midair, "Calypso!" I called out to her. She came out of her cave, she was rubbing her eyes, I guess she was sleeping.

Oops.

"My god Wyatt…You should have looked around first…" She said and yawned. She tried to cover her mouth but she was too lazy.

"Well sorry, I forgot you also need sleep." I said sarcastically. Her eyes were half open. Did she hear me?

Nope. She turned around and went back to her cave. I followed and went to where she built my bed. Ahhh….I missed this bed, nice and soft. And fluffy pillows. Thank you Calypso.

I laid down and instantly fell asleep, I was probably out for at least a day. Calypso tried waking me up about three times, but I kept telling her to let me sleep a little longer. But after she tried for the fourth time I got up and stretched, "Thanks…" I yawned.

Calypso sighed, "Honestly…You come here late at night and then you sleep in all day. The least you can do in tell me what happened. Did you save your friends?" She asked. I laughed, "I'm the god of mortals! Of course I saved them." I said proudly.

I breathed in and out slowly, relaxing is so nice. "When I left here, I felt something explode, not on land, but on the ocean, I think I opened up a new power that belongs to Poseidon. Anyway, I felt that explosion and found out that my friends were near that explosion, there was four of them when the explosion went off. Only three made it out." I said to Calypso.

She realized what I just said and looked at me sadly, "Only three…?"

I smiled, "Yes, but what I forgot to mention was that the one that didn't make it, was a cyclops and that cyclops was also a son of Poseidon. So he was fire proof and water proof, what you think happened?" I asked her.

Calypso thought about this, "I don't think he would've survived, well it actually depends on how close he was to that explosion." She told me.

"I don't know how close he was either, I forgot to ask Percy that. But he for sure survived. Well no matter what, if you're a son of Poseidon and a cyclops, then you're for sure going to survive." I said.

I sighed, "I actually thought he didn't survive, I thought that his death was because of me, because I didn't take them to where they were supposed to go. Man I felt like such a failure."

Calypso spoke softly, "That was in the past, what matters is that you saved them. You went back for them, you put your life on the line for them, and you're not a failure. You're just another hero."

I have to admit she has a way with words, I couldn't help but feel happy, "You're right...Thank you, Calypso." I said.

I walked to the exit and looked at her garden, she tends to that garden every single day. "You really love your flowers, huh?" I asked and looked back at Calypso.

She nodded, "Of course, just look at them glitter in the sunlight, although I prefer the moonlight, gives a more calming atmosphere." Calypso said. She was right about them glittering in the sunlight, I've never seen that before.

"Besides your garden, what else do you do for fun on this island?" I asked her. Calypso shook her head, "I guess weaving but I guess you wouldn't consider that 'fun' huh?" Calypso said and smirked.

"Yeah you're right, I wouldn't consider that fun, but if it's what you love to do, then it doesn't matter what I think." I told Calypso.

Calypso nodded and waved me over, "You know about my curse, right?" She asked gently. I arched my eye brows, "Curse? Being imprisoned by the gods, is that your curse?" I asked.

She nodded, "You're half right. There's that and then the gods that send me companionship from time to time. Every thousand years or so, they allow a hero to wash up on my shores, someone who needs my help. I tend to him and befriend him, but it is never random. The Fates make sure that the sort of hero they send…" Calypso's voice trembled.

She stopped and breathed in and out slowly, "They send a person who can never stay," she whispered. "Who can never accept my offer of companionship for more than a little while…They send me a hero I can't help…just the sort of person I can't help falling in love with. That is until you came along." She said softly, and smiled.

"Knowing you will come back and spend time with me, made forget about that curse. And it also taught me to forget every single one of those guys and stop living in the past, but to live in the present. Wyatt Knight, you're my saviour, thank you." She said and bowed. I blushed and scratched my head. "Uhh…heh, you're welcome…Anyone with my power would've done the same thing, I mean you're a really nice person, and also, no matter what, I'll always come back." I said and smiled widely at her.

Calypso opened her arms and pulled me into a warm hug, my body tensed up, "…" I haven't gotten a hug at all in my life, so this is kind of new to me. After a couple of seconds I calmed down and returned her hug, "You're welcome Calypso." I said softly.

After we separated, I decided it was time to choose a side. "I have to go, I've got something to do…" I said and got on my knee, Calypso nodded, "Take care." She waved and went to her garden.

"You too."

I concentrated on a place with a huge whole, the entrance to Tartarus. When I got there, the place felt like there was a blizzard going on. "You dare come before me, after you've betrayed me!?" Kronos Bellowed.

I sighed, "So what? I was never really on your side to begin with, I knew you were trying to corrupt my mind, I knew you were trying to use me as a puppet. And so, I've made up my mind, when you come back to life, I'll be the one to send you right back down here, you have my word on that." I told Kronos bluntly.

He was quiet, "It is that so? Well…I'll look forward to it." He said coldly and retreated. I thought he would have put up more of a fight…Well since I'm down here…

I made my way to the house of Hades.

I walked all the way there, when I got to the front gate, it opened automatically. Time to find out what where my siblings are.

* * *

 **Well hopefully this is okay :P**

 **Thanks for reading this story! And I hope you all have an awesome day!**

 **Rilurz~**

 **I'll see you in the next one :D**


End file.
